


Eternal Bond

by MinnieRose



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Torture, Daddy Kink, Explicit Honeymoon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Breeding, Healing, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Mind Control, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 35,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieRose/pseuds/MinnieRose
Summary: After all of the heartache, pain and suffering, will Loki be able to live happily ever after?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Introduction

Mya knew that she would love Prince Loki forever. World's apart, their hearts would beat as one.  
Crowned princess of her world, she would risk everything to save him, to end his torment, even if the cost was her life.  
Would Loki ever realize her sacrifice? Would he be there for her when her world was crumbling to an end?


	2. Attack On the Ancient Realm

Mya's POV: From the mind of a three year old. 

"Mommy! Mommy!" Mya cried in anguish as the explosions were sounding all around the castle. Mya had been napping in the nursery when the first explosion rocked the heavy, stone walls, shaking the very foundation. Gudren, the royal nanny, was calling for servants to help her round up all of the small children. Loud shouting could be heard as the guards were assembling to defend the castle, and tears rolled from the child's eyes as Gudren picked her up and lead the way to the secret passage designed to hide and protect the children. Hidden under the floor was a passage constructed to withstand the most deadly of attacks, to ensure the survival of the Royal family, the children, and the most precious Treasure of the Realm, which would wield the power of the Winter Stone.  
The children were huddled up together, along with the nannies, in the safe room at the lowest part of the passage. Mya looked around in the dimly lit room, surrounded by stone walls lined with something shiny. They were seated on soft cushions lined with blankets. In the background, a raging battle could be heard, and the children were sobbing, eyes wide with fear. Even the nannies were frightened. Gudren stood and spoke words of comfort, saying everything would be alright.  
After what seemed like hours, heavy footsteps could be heard approaching, fear filling the hearts of the occupants inside the stone-walled room. The heavy door swung open, and the royal general Daniel appeared, along with some of the guards, who watched as Daniel moved swiftly over to Gudren. They whispered back and forth, then Daniel approached Mya and swung her up into a big bear hug. "Dan'el" she shrieked and hugged him back. Daniel wrapped her up in a blanket, turned and fled the room, holding her tightly as the guards followed close. Mia felt safe with Daniel. Although Daniel was the royal general who commanded the entire royal army, as the highest honored and most trusted, he was assigned to protect Mya, the last princess.  
"The battle is not going well for us, we must protect Mya at all cost if our royal line is to survive!" said King Phineas, and so Daniel knew exactly what to do. He took Mya and called for the royal Lore Keeper and headed for the secret portal, known of only by the King, Queen, Daniel and the Lore Keeper. The Lore Keeper was the only mage who possessed enough knowledge and power to open the portal. Just as the Royal Mage was about to begin the spell, several guards arrived. They were fearful and panicked, and the Captain explained to Daniel that the Queen had been injured beyond what they could heal, as the healers were scattered and either forced into hiding or healing the soldiers fallen in battle. The Queen's injuries were draining the life from her, and the King hoped that she could be healed by the expert healers on the other side of the portal, where safety awaited.  
Daniel instructed the mage to spell Mya into a deep sleep, as the guards gently positioned the Queen beside Mya and Daniel for transport. Daniel nodded to the mage, who in turn worked the powerful spell, and the portal awakened to reach out and whisk them up into it's grasp, sending the trio far, very far away.

Meanwhile, in Asgard...

The Allfather called an emergency security meeting with his generals, strategists and the princes.  
Thor groaned "we've just returned from a battle! Surely Father will not send us out again." Thor and Loki had just settled into Queen Frigga's sitting room when word arrived from Odin for them to attend an emergency meeting. The Queen's servant had only just arrived with the food and drink, and eyeing the delicious spread on the platter, Thor took two large handfuls and shoved it all into his mouth, with a look of satisfaction on his face. "Really Thor," said Loki, "You possess the manners of a bildgesnipe." Mouth full, chewing frantically, Thor tried to reply " 'sbeen toa eeks since I ad anysing decent ta eat" Loki rolled his eyes and chose a raspberry tart, taking a bite. As Frigga watched her sons, she snickered, "we can continue our visit after your father's meeting. I am so relieved that my sons are back safe and sound."  
Thor and Loki entered Odin's counsel room and sat quietly. Odin nodded to them with a hint of a smile, glad they had settled matters on Alfenheim to his satisfaction. "My sons," Odin began, "we have a most urgent matter at hand. The Ancient Realm of our ancestors is under attack." Loki's eyes widened in anger, "but how! Their cloaking device has hidden them for millennium! How.." Loki was cut off by Odin. "Let me finish," he demanded. "I received a distress signal, which was also sent to Vanaheim, as our realms are their direct decendants, and are sworn by an ancient, binding oath to protect and defend them. Yes, their cloak has hidden them well. But Heimdall has seen that the Dark Elves have learned of the Treasure, and have located the Ancient Realm. Somehow the elves have found a way to penetrate their defenses, and if they locate the Treasure, and the Winter stones, I do not have to tell you that no less then half of the universe will fall to the Dark Elves." A loud rumble of voices filled the room. Odin raised his hand to silence the ado. "Loki, consult with Vanaheim and report back to me as soon as possible! Thor, assemble an army and report to the Bifrost. Heimdall will send you to assist King Phineas. We must end this now!" Odin instructed the others, each in their given assignment. Asgard was at war.


	3. Land of the Giants

Heimdall, standing on a rainbow of colors, was the first thing that Daniel saw. It was quiet, peaceful, beautiful. Mya was sound asleep in his arms and he remembered,( a little dizzy from traveling the portal), the Queen beside him..."HELP! You must get help for my Queen! She is dying!" With one word from Heimdall, a group of healers rushed to the Queen and gently carried her off to the healing rooms. Daniel knew that she was in the very best of care. He stood there, looking at that small, angelic face sleeping in his arms. As Heimdall was reporting to the Allfather, Thor approached on horseback followed by an army. Daniel had complete trust in Asgard, and knew of their ancient history. He handed Mya to a healer, along with quick instruction, met with Thor, and then they were on their way to save the Ancient Realm, and the universe from the deadly Dark Elves.  
Mya was sleeping soundly, so the healer laid her down in another room to rest. She could tell that Mya was under a sleeping spell and would probably sleep for hours. Queen Faye was placed under the soul forge. The healers were working frantically to save her. Queen Frigga was summoned, who teleported directly there as soon as she learned that her distant cousin Faye, whom she loved, was fighting for her life. The people of the Ancient Realm were stronger even then Asgardians, but they were not invincible. The Dark Elves were much evolved in their weapons, and Faye suffered a direct hit. They had somehow penetrated the ancient shield and their defenses, and attacked without warning. 'Well', thought Heimdall, 'someone has vomited in the petunias'.  
War. People were running to and fro, loading supplies and sending them to the Bifrost. Wounded were being transferred back thru the portal for healing, and then sent back to the Ancient Realm. Heimdall was busy relaying messages, too busy to notice the small child who had crept passed him and out on to the rainbow bridge.  
Mya had awakened amid all of the loud, frantic commotion. She was terrified, and set out to find Daniel. She remembered being safe with him. She looked around, creeping out the door, passed the giant man in gold who was talking to himself. Then the beautiful colors came in to her view and so she followed them. Mya stood looking in awe, forgetting the commotion behind her. The sight was beautiful! It was huge! Mya was seeing The Realm Eternal in all it's glory. Asgard! The brightly colored bridge went on for ever! The city was made of gold, shining, glittery, gold reflecting the sunlight as the sun was beginning to go down, shining beams of light which were reflecting rays of gold dust through the air. AND EVERYTHING WAS SO BIG!  
As Mya stood ogling the great city, a man came up behind her and gently lifted her up into his wagon. " I dunno what a wee lass such as yeerself be doing all alone out here," a gruff voice said, "come along, lass, I weel take yer to the castle and find yer mother." Mya stiffened, and then remembered just how afraid she was. Tears fell from her eyes, she wanted desperately to find her mother, or father, or Daniel, anyone she knew. As the wagon moved closer to the city, Mya could see giant statues of men, soldiers, one hundred miles tall. Even the people here were very big. 'Giants', she thought. When the wagon arrived at the castle, the commotion started up again. The men were talking, so Mya crawled out of the wagon and began running as fast as her little legs would go. She ran into a huge room with large crates stacked high, wagons, tools, and men were loading the wagons, too busy to notice as Mya spotted a huge doorway, and slipped through. She looked around to see a large, long hallway lined with tall pillars made of gold, so she went looking for her parents. 'Surely they would be in here!'  
Mya was getting tired and had to relieve herself. She was still made to wear pull-ups, but she knew she wasn't a baby anymore. She was very intelligent beyond her years, all of three, and strived to be a big girl and her feelings were hurt easily. At three, being the princess, tutoring had begun. The small child wandered through the never ending hallway looking for the bathroom, as that was now the priority. She would find her parents after.  
There were rows of doors. As Mya walked, she saw two giant doors leading into a room with long tables and chairs. Across from that, another open door, not as big, a bathroom! The child ran into the room, and into a stall, stopped and stared with eyes growing huge. The stools were enormous! She had to go bad, she was doomed! Mya, worn out and becoming afraid, sank to the floor and cried.

Loki had finished his meeting with Odin, informing Odin of his progress with the Vanir and discussing all of their options regarding the Ancient Realm and the Dark Elves. Vanaheim sent re enforcements as well, along with Thor and his army, and Odin would await word from Thor before making his next move. Loki had finally been dismissed for the rest of the evening and decided to go for supper. He was famished, worn to a frazzle and wanted to eat and settle down to unwind with a good book. Odin had thanked Loki for his large part in settling the crisis on Alfenheim, leaving Loki a bit confused and unsettled because Odin hardly ever praised or thanked him. His mother had told him that Odin was beginning to see the good in Loki more clearly, even accepting Loki's magic, as Loki was the most powerful mage in the realm of Asgard, arguably in all of the nine. Thor won battles with brute force, where as Loki used magic and wits. A most unbeatable team.  
It was getting late so Loki headed for the dining room. Dinner was almost over but he had time. He knew the warriors three and Lady Sif would be there late. He decided to avoid them. While rounding the corner to the dinning room, Loki's finely tuned hearing picked up a small cry of distress. He slowed, thinking to ignore it when he heard the sound again. It sounded like a child, crying. He stopped and listened. Loki followed the sound across the hall and into the bathroom. Someone was crying. A small child. Loki walked to the stall and swung the door open. His heart sank at what he saw. A very small child huddled up next to the stool, who looked up at him with huge brown eyes, dirty face and matted hair. Her dress was soiled and torn. She was trembling, tears running down her cheeks and she started to sob. Loki, his heart softening, slowly knelt down beside the small child and spoke calmly and soothingly to her. "It's alright, little one, I won't hurt you. Let me help you." and he slowly offered his hand.


	4. Trust

Mya sat huddled in the stall, sobbing uncontrollably. She felt exhausted, frightened, hungry, and now chilled from the Floor. The door to the stall opened with a creek and Mya looked up to see two large black boots. Up and up and up to see a giant man clothed in black and shiny metal, with long black hair, looking down at her. Mya's eyes widened and forgetting the cold, she began trembling in fear. The big man slowly knelt down beside her with a kind expression on his face. "It's alright, little one, I will not hurt you. Let me help you," and he slowly offered his hand.

Mya looked into the big man's eyes. They were kind and full of affection. Even though she was only three, the royal line from which she came had very specific abilities known only to the Ancient Realm. Mya was no where near to understanding her abilities, but she possessed an uncanny way of reading people that she was not yet even aware of. Searching the man's face, Mya felt her fear fade away and placed her tiny hand in his. "My name is Loki", he said with a smile. "Woki" she whispered. Loki smiled wide and spoke gently to the child. She told him her name and that she couldn't find her parents. " I want my mommy," she spoke in a small voice. "Come along with me, little one, and I will help find your mommy." But Mya shook her head with one big tear running down her cheek. "I can't weach," she cried, and Loki realized what she needed. Before he could decide how to go about this, as he was about to call for a servant girl, Mya looked to him with those big, brown trusting eyes and said, "Woki wift me up." She had discarded her wee undergarment and was holding her arms out to him. And so he did. He picked her up, sat her on the large stool, and held on to her so she would not fall in. "All done" she said, so Loki took her to one of the huge Asgardian sinks and sat her on the counter. Noting her disheveled condition, Loki washed her face and hands, and used magic to clean her all up while speaking soothingly the whole time. Mya stood on the counter as Loki had turned to throw the paper towel away, then just as he turned to her, she leapt off of the side right into his arms, giggling.

'Whoa, child," Loki's reflexes were lightening quick and he caught her easily. He saw that she was giggling and happily joined in, marveling at the immense trust this beautiful, tiny child was showing him. Loki was feeling something rare, an affection for someone he'd just met, and a bit of feeling protective of the child. He decided to take her with him to dine, and then find her parents probably with the help of his mother. Queen Frigga seemed to know everyone, after all. Loki carried Mya in one arm, with her arms wrapped around his neck. He crossed the hall, entered the dining room and headed for a table. Mya could smell the delicious food coming from the kitchen. She perked up and licked her lips, "Woki, can we eat?" He patted her head, just then someone called to him, "Loki, who do you have there? Come sit with us." Of course, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Mya saw them, and squeezed Loki's neck. "It's alright," he soothed, I've got you".

Loki sat Mya down on a chair and sat beside her. A servant appeared instantly and took their food order. All eyes were on Mya as she looked around in wonder. The tall ceiling seemed to go up forever. The pillars alone were gigantic, all lined with shiny, sparkling gold. Volstagg was the first to break the silence, "who is this wee lass?' he boomed. "She is adorable," Sif smiled. "Is this your new girlfriend, Loki ?" Fandral smirked and Loki glared at him. Hogan was silent."This is Mya. She is lost and I intend to find her parents," Loki announced. "Right after we eat." Mya tugged at Loki's sleeve, looking up to him and pleading with those big brown eyes, then holding out her arms to him. "Alright," he said kindly, pulling her up to sit on his lap. Fandral snickered, "looks like the wee lass there has the great God Of Mischief at her beckoned call". Volstagg boomed at that, and even Hogun cracked a smile. Soon the food was served. Loki cut up Mya's food, shot Fandral a murderous glare, then they dug in, both being famished. Mya happily chatted while she ate. Loki spoke gently in her ear, "don't speak with your mouth full, darling". The conversation turned to the attack on the Ancient Realm. The adults spoke with care so as not to alarm the child. "She is very smart, and I am certain that someone is looking for her," Sif said. Loki agreed. They talked about Thor going to the battle and what actions could result depending upon his report back to the Allfather. Mya was finished eating, Loki wiped her hands and face, and she promptly leaned back against Loki and fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Baby Sitting Duty

Carrying the small child in his arms, Loki was on his way to talk with his mother. He was certain that the Queen would know where to find Mya's parents. He looked down at the sleeping child in his arms, and Loki felt his heart soften as a wave of tender feelings washed over him. No one besides Frigga had ever shown this kind of trust in him before. He was Loki, the god of mischief, a powerful mage who could put fear into the hearts of his enemies and most people were leery of him. But for some reason, he was drawn to this child. Her little face angelic, eyes closed, lips drawn into a grin, rosy cheeks, long strawberry blonde hair... "LOKI!!" a anguished voice caused his head to snap up in alarm. "My son," Frigga was clearly shaken, "I must speak with you at once!" Loki followed Frigga into her sitting room, gently laid Mya down on the couch and sat with his mother in the next room, but with the child in his sight. "Loki, how did you find her? Where was she?" Loki proceed to tell his mother all that had happened, including his talk with the Vanir. Frigga listened carefully, looked to the child, and then back to Loki, "do you not realize who she is?" Loki nodded, "who is she, mother?" he asked.

Loki had known that Asgard and Vanaheim were distant cousins. The origin of each realm could be traced back to the Ancient Realm, in which the Winter stones were formed. The ancient Winter stones held secrets to the universe and were to be protected at all cost. The planet also held the secret treasure that kept peace and unity throughout the universe. Using the power of the Winter stones, a cloaking device and a shield would hide the Ancient Realm and keep it protected. Asgard and Vanaheim were sworn to always protect their ancestors, and keep them well hidden. Heimdall had ways to monitor the safety of the planet, and the secret portals, one to Asgard and one to Vanaheim. To Loki's knowledge, this was the first time there had ever been a breach in the shield, which was thought to be impossible. Unknown to all but Odin, Thor, Loki and Heimdall, Queen Frigga was a cousin to Queen Faye of the Ancient Realm. Loki was aware that his mother had visited Faye via the portal. The Bifrost could never be used as it would expose the location of the planet, and the shield would need to be dropped, which would never be allowed to happen.

"Loki, as you are aware of, the Ancient Realm was attacked. The King's general arrived here through the portal to bring the Queen and the Princess to safety. Queen Faye did not survive. Her injuries caused from the attack were fatal. Somehow, the child was lost." Loki knew, "Mya," he whispered. "Due to the chaos, Heimdall was distracted, but he saw that you had found her, thank the Norms!" A tear rolled down his mother's cheek. "I do not have to tell you that something is amiss, and I am certain that Mya is in terrible danger. The King wishes for us to protect the princess at all cost, as she is the last to carry on the Royal line. There is an evil at work here, and until we get to the bottom of this, Loki, I am asking you to personally protect this child. We must repair the damage that was done and restore the Ancient Realm." Frigga was crying and Loki knew why. He knew how much his mother loved Faye and the Ancient Realm. Loki embraced his mother and comforted her as she had done for him on many occasions. "What happened to the Royal line?" he asked, and Frigga looked over to the sleeping child, who was stirring now. "Something is wrong within the realm, we will find out what it is." "I will gladly protect the child, she will be safe with me." Frigga smiled, "I am certain of that." Just then they heard a small voice, "mommy, mommy.." and beginning to sob, Mya looked around. Frigga went to her, picked her up, and held the child in her arms, soothing her. They did not tell Mya of her mother's death, but distracted her for the time being. Mya happily went to Loki, who decided to take her to his rooms to keep her safe. Loki had volunteered to join Thor, but instead, he was assigned to keep the child protected. And if Fandral said one word...


	6. Protection and a Unicorn

Loki carried Mya to his chambers. She chatted with him the whole way. When they arrived at his sitting room, Loki sat her down on a huge green velvet chair lined with gold. Loki knelt down in front of her, and looked into the child's eyes, "let's get you settled in. Do you want to stay with me for a while?" Mya shook her head and smiled, "yes Woki, stay wif you." Loki looked around, and decided it would be best to keep her close by, so he went into his bedroom and with a wave of his wrist a small trundle bed appeared, with a lacy pink comforter, wee pink fluffy pillows and stuffed animals on top. There was a drawer underneath which Loki thought to fill with toddler clothing and whatever else she would need. Loki thought for a moment. The little Princess would be under his protection for a while, however long it would take to secure her realm and ensure her safety. Loki looked at her with a groan, and then used his magic to decorate the corner with pink kittens, blue puppies and purple unicorns. He face palmed himself and decided that the little girls happiness was more important then his possible humiliation. After all, her mother had died and her world destroyed, he would do for her whatever he could to provide her with happiness for now. Loki heard a thump, and turned to see that Mya had fallen from the chair, landing on her back, resulting in a high pitched scream. Loki mentally kicked himself for leaving her there, he would need to be more careful. Gently picking her up, he checked her for any injury, and calmed the child down. He took her into the bathroom to wash her face, and there she promptly stopped sobbing. There was the biggest bath tub she had ever seen "Baff!" she shrieked. Loki winced as he shook his head to clear it. "Baff Woki! I wanna baff pweese!" "No baby, it is getting late and", he was cut off by an excited screech "pweese, pweese", and then something happened that sent all of Loki's resolve out the window. Mya looked at Loki with a look of pure innocence and batted her big brown eyes at him, "pweeeeese?" Loki, Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief, most powerful mage, a god, stood defeated by a toddler. "Norns give me strength", he mumbled to himself, how hard could this be? "Alright, a bath and then to bed", Loki said with a smile. With a flick of his wrist, the tub was full of warm water with bubbles. On second thought, he removed most of the water, just enough for a small child. Mya was holding up her arms as Loki helped her get undressed. He lifted her into the tub and she began swatting at the bubbles. Loki summoned several toys for her, and she happily played and splashed in the water. He thought for a moment, and then summoned his mother in his mind. Soon, Frigga had various toiletries for a toddler sent to Loki. He found soap and shampoo, and washed the child's hair, then gently rinsed out the soap. Loki sang to her and she giggled and played with the bath toys. "Alright little one, lets get you out", he lifted her from the tub, wrapped her in a towel and sat her on the counter beside the sink. Loki had warmed the room for her so as not to give her chills. He carefully dried and brushed out her long strawberry blonde hair, then dressed her in a beautiful pink night dress made for a princess. Mya wrinkled her brows together, "go potty, Woki" she said, pointing to the giant stool. Loki waved his hand and a small toddlers potty chair appeared, pink with white, fluffy lambs frolicking. He placed her on the floor and she went. Loki put her in a pull up, and tucked her into her new bed. He spoke soothingly to her as he softly stroked her forehead. She closed her eyes.

Loki was exhausted. He went to his bathroom and changed into green flannel pants and a green tee shirt. Tomorrow would be a day of security counsel meetings and mayhem. He needed to be well rested to think clearly. Loki crawled into his bed and flicked off the lights, realizing he had barely slept on his last mission. He drifted off into a much needed sleep. Sometime during the night, Loki awoke to a small noise, and felt a hint of movement on the side of his bed. He realized that the child was trying to crawl up onto his bed. Half asleep, he reached down, took hold around her waist and pulled her up beside him. She huddled close to his neck and they fell asleep.

The next day, Queen Frigga had arranged for Loki to sleep in, at least until they received word from the Ancient Realm. It was mid morning when Loki opened his eyes, a wide grin crossing his face. Mya was cuddled up next to his chest, clutching her stuffed purple unicorn in one arm and sucking her thumb. Her beautiful blonde hair cascading around her little head. Loki gazed at her in wonder. He could not get over how much trust she was showing in him. He had no idea why, but he felt fiercely protective of this small princess. She would be kept safe. He would make sure of that. Mya opened her eyes, looked up at Loki and smiled. "Good morning little princess", he smiled back. Mya sat up and hugged her soft, fluffy, purple unicorn, "tank you, Woki", she beamed. She stood up, wobbling, and started jumping on the bed and on Loki's stomach. Loki sat up, grabbed her and began tickling, and she squealed. Soon they were both laughing. "What is his name?" Loki asked pointing to the unicorn. "sheeee is a girwl." Mya held her toy up to Loki, "now give kiss". Mya insisted so Loki reluctantly complied. "Norns give me strength." They got up. Loki dressed her in a purple dress with white lace and little black shoes. He summoned a servant to play with Mya while he showered and dressed. The servant, a kindly, plump older woman braided Mya's long locks and tied them with red ribbons. Loki thanked the woman, took Mya in his arms and headed to the Allfather's chambers for an update on the situation. "I name her Figga", Mya said happily, looking at her unicorn. Loki chuckled, "mother will be honored, I'm sure", he replied.


	7. Let Them Eat Cake and Mashed Potatoes

Loki approached Odin's chambers, to find Lady Sif and the Warriors three coming from the other direction. Loki nodded to them and turned as the guards opened the large golden doors to Odin's meeting room. There was a long table lined with chairs, and a grand wooden desk at the front of the room, where Odin was seated. "Come in", Odin greeted each person and pointed to the chairs. The great doors were closed and everyone was seated. Odin looked to Loki and chuckled at the sight. He almost could not believe his eyes. There, sitting on Loki's lap, clutching her toy in one arm, and with the other clutching Loki's neck, sat a small child, the princess of the Ancients, and Loki sheepishly trying to free himself from her death grip. Odin stood and slowly approached them. "Hello Princess Mya", Odin smiled at her, "Are you having fun here with us?"' he asked. Mya looked at Odin, and slowly answered,"haf fun wif Woki" and she smiled back. "He nice to me and git me toys", she held her unicorn up to Odin, "her name Figga." Odin smiled warmly, and nodded to Mya, " Yes, Loki will take good care of you." Odin looked to his youngest son, "I have been informed of the latest development, and I will brief you at a later time. It has been confirmed that...ah..."looking at the child, the Allfather smiled," she is just where she needs to be". He looked at Loki, and Loki understood his meaning. "You are free to go", Odin said. Mya stretched her arms out to Odin. "Allfadder", she called out. Odin went to her, hugged her and handed her back to her guardian. "Take good care", he whispered to his son. Loki nodded and out they went. "Let's eat!" Loki sang. "Yaaaay, "Mya chimed in.

It was just before lunchtime as Loki headed to the dining hall, the little princess on his arm. He spotted the Queen as she rounded the corner ahead of them. "Mother, good morning." Loki called to her. Frigga went with them and they entered the dinning hall together, sitting at the Royal table. Frigga called for a high chair and Loki placed it next to him in Thor's spot. They were seated and Frigga began telling Loki of what she knew of the Ancient Realm so as not to upset Mya. As they spoke loosely, Loki took some fruit from the table and fed it to Mya. She was distracted, eating happily. The Asgardian army and the Vanir forces had defeated the Dark Elves. Frigga speculated that someone from inside the realm must have assisted the Dark Elves. However, it seems the Elves were unaware of the secret portals, the Asgardians and the Vanir being able to aide the Ancients. There were many Ancients killed in the surprise attack, but the Dark Elves were not able to finish their business due to the counter attack. "As soon as the realm is safe and Thor completes the investigation, he will return with a more detailed update, which should not be long. However, the Princess will remain here until this entire situation is deemed to be over, and there will be nothing left to chance." Frigga looked to Mya smiling at her, "you know, Loki, she is of the seventh generation of the Royal line, gifted with extraordinary power and knowledge. I believe that the Dark Elves wish to exploit her." Loki cringed, "That will never happen," he said as the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. " Loki, stand down," whispered Frigga with a smirk. Loki smiled sheepishly, "Sorry mother".

People were beginning to fill the tables for lunch. Loki went ahead and ordered for Mya and himself while Frigga decided to wait for Odin. Mya wanted "mash tatos and cake". Loki ordered the roast beef, mashed potatoes and well cooked carrots for the toddler, and the same for himself but with steamed carrots and broccoli in a butter sauce. Shortly after their food arrived, Lady Sif and the Warriors three approached the table and sat down. Volstagg boomed, "the Allfather will join us shortly, my Queen" and bowed his head in respect. Frigga smiled and nodded. The dining room was filling with light chatter and Sif began talking with Mya. Fandral began teasing Loki, "what do you think Thor will do when he finds out he's been replaced by a wee lass?" Loki ignored him. "Well", said Sif, 'she sure is prettier than Thor". "And has better table manners", added Hogun, smiling at the child. Mya decided that she did not like the man who was mean to her Loki. His teasing did not go unnoticed by the child. The Allfather entered, and sat at the head of the table. He kissed his wife and greeted everyone. Mya squealed, "Woki said we get cake!" Odin laughed at that, "is that so", he chuckled. The servants were serving everyone at the table, and Odin announced that Thor would return this evening to report to the Counsel and to get some rest before returning. "Loki has the easy job now," Fandral was laughing, "looks as though he is the royal babysitter!" As Fandral was holding his stomach laughing, a glob of mashed potatoes hit him square in the face. SPLAT! Then silence. Frigga's eyes became wide, then Odin broke the silence, he looked at Fandral, laughed, and said, "I wondered when someone was finally going to shut him up", and continued to eat. Loki looked down at Mya who was licking the mashed potatoes off the palm of her hand. He gave her a wink and she smiled. Mya finished her plate and so Loki ordered cake. Mya was delighted to get chocolate cake. She rubbed her hands together and squealed, then stuffed a big bite in her mouth. After a while everyone was almost finished eating, Loki looked at the toddler, mouth wide open, a look of disgust on his face. She was covered in chocolate on her face, on her hands and all over her dress. "Loki," Frigga said gently, "remember to cover her with a bib." Frigga had a warm, wet cloth brought, and Loki cleaned the child up. "I sorry Woki", said Mya with a pout. "It's alright little one," he soothed. "No harm done".

Mya and Loki bid everyone good bye, and Loki took her to his rooms to change clothes. He took off her dress and put play clothes on her. Loki decided to avoid using magic around the child, so as not to confuse or startle her. He had also wanted to look inside of her mind to see if he could find any clues as to the danger she was in. However, he would consult with his mother to see if that would be safe for a child so small. Loki took her down to the beautiful gardens to play. Mya looked in wonder at the beauty which surrounded her. As Loki watched her, he remembered back to his childhood when he and Thor had played in these gardens. They had sword fights with swords they made from tree branches, they had snowball fights and made forts of snow in the winter, and sometimes more children would join in and they'd play "kill the frost giants". Loki's thoughts were interrupted when Mya patted his hand, "carwy me," and so he did. He showed her all around the garden, singing and laughing until someone started to yaawwwn. Loki took her to his rooms and gently laid her in her bed, tucking the unicorn in beside her. Loki called the servant who had braided Mya's hair to stay with her. The older lady's name was Sammie. Loki knew her to be a kind, loyal servant and he trusted Sammie. He gave her strict instruction not to leave the child alone, then cast a spell of protection over his rooms. Loki left his chambers to talk to his mother and father, and hopefully hear from Thor.


	8. The Security Counsel Meeting

Loki arrived at the Allfather's counsel room. The security counsel meeting was about to begin. Loki entered the room, sat down and looked around. He saw Lady Sif and the Warriors, the counsel members, Odin's generals and strategists, and a dignitary from Vanaheim. Odin entered the room, the Queen at his side and they were seated at the front of the room. After the pleasantries were exchanged, one of the generals who had come from the battle stood up to give report. As the general moved towered the front, Loki saw he was Achin, wearing his full armor and adorned with many medals and ribbons. Achin addressed the large group.

"As you all know, the realm of the Ancients was attacked, without warning. Somehow, the Dark Elves have found a way through their defenses and located the planet. They knew exactly how to strike. The castle and her royal city are now in ruin. The Queen is dead and the King is missing. Prince Thor has a garrison searching for the King. Most of the people in the city are dead. The survivors have all been taken to safety. Many of the royal guards are dead. The King's general, Daniel and his men were able to save the lives of the royal family and the royal officials by using the passages under the castle and the portal. The King's last known order was to keep the princess here in Asgard until it is safe for her to return. Prince Thor, along with the Vanir, were able to defeat the Dark Elves with a counter attack. The Elves had three cloaked ships, one of which evaded us, but the others refused to yield and were destroyed. The remaining Dark Elves are rounded up and will be brought back to the dungeons. We believe that the Dark Elves have learned of the Winter Stones and the Treasure of the Ancients, and were after them for the great secrets which they hold. It was suggested that Prince Loki may be able to extract information from some of the Dark Elves, as we must find out what they know and what they plan to do." General Achin paused and looked to the Allfather. Odin addressed Ambassador Kareem, the Vanir dignitary, "Ambassador, do you have anything to add?" The dignitary stood up, tall and proud with an air of arrogance and addressed the group. "We have sent our defenses to assist Prince Thor in this matter, and I say I am pleased in which the way it is being dealt with. My sources report that the invading Dark Elves were dealt with promptly, and it seems they were unable to complete their mission. I agree that we must carry out an investigation. There is, without a doubt, a traitor among the Ancients. We must find the fiend and restore the Ancient Realm. I am very concerned about the third ship. We are sending out spies to attempt to locate the last of the attackers. I suggest that your people do the same." Ambassador Kareem nodded to Odin, and then took his seat. The Allfather instructed everyone that complete secrecy was needed, and that this investigation held top priority. There were some questions and comments, followed by Odin giving instructions and appointing tasks to his staff. When the meeting had ended, Loki arose to talk with his mother.

Loki followed Queen Frigga into Odin's private chambers, where she was awaiting the King to return. Frigga embraced her son, "how are you faring with little Mya?" she asked as they parted and sat on Odin's lush, golden cushions. "We are getting along well, I left her in my chambers with Sammie, and cast a protection spell." Frigga faltered, something Loki had rarely witnessed her do. " I was with Faye when Mya was born. She was a difficult birth. Faye had been very ill for most of her pregnancy. I expect that the loss of her other children had something to do with it." Frigga gazed into her sons eyes with a look of desperation, "Loki, something has been amiss for a while now. I could never understand how it could happen that the lives of two princes and three princesses of the Royal family could all die so young, and occurring so close together. My son, there is a conspiracy here. I am certain of it. After Thor returns with his initial report, we will talk more." "Mother", "Loki began, "do you think it wise for me to access Mya's mind? Perhaps I could find a clue". Frigga nodded in approval. "Yes, I was thinking of doing that myself. However, You, my son, are more powerful then myself. I am certain that you could search the child's mind safely. She is very resilient, just spell her into a deep sleep. This action would be frowned upon by most, but her very life is at stake here and so we must try." Loki nodded in agreement, "I will do it tonight".


	9. Tantrums and Heartbreak

Loki returned to his chambers to find his sitting room in disarray. His furniture was covered with blankets and sheets, pillows strewn about, and all were from HIS bed, he noted. He heard a certain little girl squealing in delight and cringed as the sound assaulted his ears. Yes, he knew what this was. Now he knew how their nannies felt after finding Thor and himself building forts throughout the nursery. Loki groaned and face palmed himself. He heard scrambling and laughing beneath the huge green comforter that had been draped over two of his chairs. Loki stood tall and cleared his throat. Silence. And then he heard another squeal, "Woki", the child called as she scrambled out from under the blanket fort to meet him. Loki could not help but grin as she held her little arms out to him. He picked her up as she jabbered away, "Sammie pway wit me an we built houses", she said smiling happily. Loki smiled and listened to her as she rambled on. Declaring playtime to an end, Loki waved his hand, the room and his bed were back to normal. Loki heard a tired groan and looked to see Sammie, who was seated on the rug, on the floor, legs crossed and trying to get up. "I'm too old for this", she mumbled. Loki chuckled. With Mya in one arm, he walked over to Sammie, took her hand and gently pulled her up. "Thank you, my Lord", she said with a grin. Loki remembered back when He was a child, and Sammie worked in the kitchens. She had always been kind, slipping Loki cookies and tarts fresh from the oven. He thanked the woman and she turned to leave, offering to return if he needed her.

It was suppertime and Mya was getting cranky. Loki finished looking over some documents, patted Mya on the head, and said to her, "come little one, let's get ready for supper". He felt it before he saw it. A full blown toddler tantrum. The child threw herself to the floor, kicked her feet and screamed, "nooooo", she wailed. Loki spelled ear plugs into his ears, sat down and waited for her to finish. Loki could sense Mya's anxiety, and he knew that she missed her family. Mya knew that something was wrong but was not able to process it. She was too young to understand. Loki felt his heart breaking. Her entire world was destroyed, her mother dead, father missing, and a thought crossed his mind. Perhaps the attacking elves assumed that the Princess would be found with the Queen... Everything was still. Loki looked down to see the small child curled up on her side, hair tangled, thumb in her mouth, and tears staining her face. She was sobbing quietly. Loki gently took her into his arms and sat back into his fluffy cushions. He ran the backs of his fingers over her plump little cheek and spoke softly to soothe her. He held her firmly and whispered to her that she was safe and that he would take care of her. Mya looked up. Her big, brown eyes full of sadness as another tear ran down her cheek. Loki brushed it away, bent down and kissed her forehead. They sat like that for a while, until Mya broke the silence, "I want mommy, Woki". Loki looked into her pleading, trusting eyes. By the Norns, she trusted him. He could not lie, not to her. "Can I see mommy? Pwese Woki", she put her little hand up and patted his chest, looking into his beautiful, green eyes. Loki sat Mya up and pulled her firmly to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, "Your mommy's gone, baby, I am so sorry, I would bring her back if I could". 

Loki held the small child firmly while she sobbed on his chest. His cheek resting on top of her little head. 'What a huge heart for such a small child', Loki mused. His heart ached for her. He began to hum softly to her as he gently rubbed her back. Mya understood that her mother was never coming back. She knew something real bad happened when the nursery was shaking, and Daniel took her away. Mya could feel Loki breathing, and hear his heartbeat. A warm feeling of comfort washed over her. She reached up and hugged Loki's neck, both arms wrapped around him and she squeezed. "I wuf you Woki", she whispered. Loki felt his eyes well up with tears, "I love you too, baby", he choked out.

A while later, Mya announced that she was hungry. "We go!" she said clapping her hands. Supper was over, but Loki decided to take her to the dining hall anyway to keep her mind occupied. Loki asked her what she wanted to wear for supper. "My cwothes, sillwy," she snickered. They arrived at the dining hall to find it empty, and so they went to the main kitchen. The servants were finishing up the dishes and sweeping the floor. Loki stepped into the kitchen with Mya, and all of the women greeted them kindly. They were seated at the servants table, and were served warmed left overs. Loki and Mya ate happily, the food was delicious. They had cooked goose smothered in orange sauce, round potatoes with spring onions, nut buttered baby carrots and cherry pie for dessert. One of the servants was visiting with Mya. When Mya told her that she liked cookies, the woman went to the cupboard, and placed a dozen cookies into a bag. "For you and Prince Loki". she said with a smile. On the way back to Loki's chambers, even though it was late, he took a detour to show Mya the great city at night. They went to the main balcony overlooking Asgard, lights shining brightly and reflecting off the gold surfaces of the buildings. Mya's eyes grew wide in amazement as she took in the beautiful sight. Loki pointed to the Rainbow bridge, which reflected the lights in colors of the rainbow. Beyond that, the horizon shown with the brilliant reds, pinks, oranges and purples of the sunset. This had always been Loki's favorite sight in all of the city. He listened as the child oooh'd and aaah'd, her joy warming his heart. They stayed until the sun went down. Just as they were about to leave, Loki heard crunching. He looked down to see the toddler shoving the rest of a cookie into her mouth. "Hey child, save some for me", he laughed.

They returned to Loki's chambers. After wrestling the cookies away from her and tickling her sides until she squealed, Loki readied a bath for the sticky child. He hummed as he laid out fuzzy pink pajamas, undressed Mya and lifted her into the tub. "Bubbles pweese Woki", she said sweetly. He grabbed the bubble bath and poured some in under the running water, making sure not to fill the tub too full. Loki put the bath toys in the tub and let her play. Mya chattered happily and played in the water. There was a knock on the door. Not wanting to leave the small child alone in the bath, Loki called out, "come in", and a servant entered the room and informed Loki of Thor's return with urgent news. "Time to get out", he told Mya and went to lift her out of the tub. "Noooo!" she cried and kicked her feet, splashing water all over the floor. "Inform the Allfather that I will be there shortly", he called to the servant, who turned to leave. Just as he set Mya down on the floor, he turned to grab the towel, and being in a hurry his feet slipped out from under him and he fell, landing flat on his back. A mirage of curse words left his lips. The toddler began squealing and jumping up and down. Loki looked up in time to see her running out the door which had not yet closed all of the way. She was soaking wet, butt naked, running down the hall squealing at the top of her lungs. Loki scrambled up after her. "Mya!" he called out, and then he saw Thor turn the corner and heading towards the child. "Thor catch her!" Loki hollered to his brother. Thor saw the small, wet, naked child running away from Loki and burst out laughing. Thor had been in a rather foul mood, choosing to leave the counsel meeting of the idiots, and report to Loki instead. He unattached his cape, caught the small child and wrapped her up. She squealed and giggled at Thor. "Hello sweetheart", he laughed, "tell me how in the Nine you managed to get away from Loki". Mya giggled, "Woki fall down. He say bad words". Thor roared with laughter. He was feeling genuinely at ease now. He approached Loki and handed the child to him with a huge grin. "Not a word", Loki warned Thor. Mya looked at Loki with her sheepish grin, big brown eyes, and batted her lashes. "I sowry Woki". She tilted her little head, and the remaining curse words left his mind. His heart melted. This child definitely had an effect on him. Loki gave in and hugged her to his chest. Thor took in the rapport between Loki and Mya, and felt a tug at his own heart. 

Thor filled Loki in on the situation in a way Mya would not understand. They conversed as Loki dried the giggling child and put her into the pajamas. He brushed out her long strawberry blonde hair then braided it. Mya ran over to her bed to play with her toys. It was then that Thor noticed Mya's side of the room. Loki followed Thor's eyes and cringed, bracing himself for what was sure to be major humiliation. "Here it comes", Loki said to himself. Thor looked at his brother and said, "I think it's wonderful what you are doing for her Loki". Thor quietly told Loki of the death and destruction left by the Dark Elves in such a short amount of time. A lot of the people in the city were killed. Thor's tone of voice lowered, "There are 12 young women unaccounted for. We believe they were taken by elves in the ship that escaped us." "Are you certain?" Loki asked in alarm. "Yes", Thor replied, "there are witnesses." Loki tucked the exhausted child into her little bed, along with her favorite unicorn. He thought it best to spell her to sleep. Loki probed the child's mind and sifted through her memories. "Did you find any clues?' Thor asked when Loki had finished. "I believe so".


	10. The Ancient Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea years ago from Star Trek The Next Generation. The episode about the meta morph who is transferred inside of an egg, in the cargo hold of the Enterprise. Those little nasty guys with big heads open the egg and she wakes up from stasis. Of course, she becomes bonded to the formidable Captain Picard.

Many millennium ago, before the age of the Titans, there were the Norns and the Ancient Realm. Within the Ancient Realm, the secrets of the Universe were hidden in the Winter Stones. The sole purpose of this Realm was to keep peace in the Universe, and to unite worlds for the purpose of peace. Without this Realm, the entire Universe could be swept into chaos. The Ancient Realm would maintain a balance, goodness which otherwise would be lost. The Norns knew of the evil which existed, and so they hid the Ancient Realm, and nestled it safely behind an infallible cloak and shield. The Ancient people living on the planet carried a royal line, which had been created to possess special powers and great knowledge, in order to fulfill the purpose of the Realm. The Royals knew the power of the Winter Stones, and kept a Treasure which would wield the power of the stones, thus keeping balance and peace in the Universe.

The Ancient Realm, alone, produced the Metamorph, which with proper care, would bring peace and stability into the realm in which she was given.


	11. The List

Thor and Loki sat in Loki's sitting room discussing the whole situation. Loki was drinking his tea, and Thor had Asgardian ale. "Have you eaten brother?" Loki asked. "Not today", Thor replied. Loki ordered a five course dinner for Thor, who thanked him graciously. "I must tell you brother", Thor began, "I was quite appalled at what I found when I returned. I believe several of Father's counsel members to be indifferent in their response to the attack." "How so?" Loki asked. "You and I know what is at stake here, and so do Mother and Father. But Counsel members Pierre and Solt do not seem to be aware. I gave my findings to the Counsel, findings which raised even more questions. It was obvious that we must launch a full investigation into the matter of the traitor on the inside as well as finding the invading elves along with the missing women. Pierre and Solt are seeking to instead use our forces to drag out the matter in Alfenheim." Loki thought for a moment, "maybe that is not such a bad idea", he said. "Have you gone mad?" Thor furrowed his brows. "Possibly", Loki replied with a devious grin, "there could be a connection between the incident on Alfenheim and the attack on the Ancients." Thor nodded in agreement. "The Dark Elves could have manipulated the situation". Soon Thor's meal was brought in, and Loki checked in on Mya. She was sleeping soundly. Loki had a protection spell over her so as not to take any chances. He returned to sit across from Thor. "What of the Royal family?" he asked.

Loki summoned Queen Frigga to his chambers. She appeared within minutes. Her sons wished to know of the Ancient Royals, so she was happy to oblige. Frigga began with a smile. "You were each taught the beginning of our Ancestors. Asgard and Vanaheim were descended directly from the Ancient Realm, as was our realm's magic and longevity. The Royal line has thrived for millennia. Never has the line been allowed to dwindle down this far. My grandmother and Faye's grandmother were cousins who were born into the Royal line on the Ancient Realm. As you know, the Realm is heavily guarded, and so the Princesses are escorted through one of the portals and taken to their destination. My mother was born into Royalty on Vanaheim. Well, Faye was the next in the line of succession to become Queen, as her generation bore mostly girls. A Vanir Prince, Phineas, was chosen to be her husband, the King. I was in their wedding. It was beautiful, they were always so much in love. There are many yet alive from the Royal family who survived the attack. Aunts, uncles and cousins. All gifted with various amounts of power and Knowledge. Anyway, Phineas and Faye had five children. Two sons and three daughters. I attended Faye at each birth. Each were being instructed according to ancient tradition and law, they were each exceptional. The Realm was thriving. The citizens, those who are born outside the Royal line are dearly cared for. Not a soul is left in need. The planets agriculture was thriving. The Royal line had been producing what was needed to keep the peace." Frigga bowed her head and shed a tear. Loki sat next to their mother and wiped away the tear with his thumb. "What happened to them, Mother", Thor asked. "They died one by one. It was said to be a poison in the blood from a genetic defect at birth. I believe the Healers to speak the truth. I believe that was their findings." "But you do not believe that to be the true cause", Loki said softly. "Not for one minute!" Frigga replied. "First we will find the traitor", Loki said, "and then we will find the elves". Frigga made her sons a list of everyone whom she knew of in the Ancient Realm. Maybe someone inadvertently had pertinent information.

Frigga's List:

King Phineas  
Queen Faye  
Princess Mya  
Daniel The King's General  
Lovik The Lore Keeper Mage  
Lodall The Seer (cousin to Heimdall)  
Prime Minister Markham  
Mage Deborah Head Royal Instructor  
12 Counsel Members  
12 Royal Teachers  
12 Captains  
Gudren Head Nanny  
The Royal Family  
Healers

Scribes


	12. In The Balance

The following weeks were most revealing. Thor returned to the Ancient Realm. As the investigation continued, volunteers came from Asgard and Vanaheim to help rebuild the city. Daniel and Thor were able to narrow the suspects down, due to the specific knowledge one would require to complete such a task. With Loki's assistance, the Healers were able to determine that it was indeed poison that had killed the  
children of the Royal line, but it had been manufactured to appear as though it was excreted inside the body due to a genetic birth defect. Heimdall, who guarded the Bifrost, also guarded the secret portal to Asgard, which opened into the Bifrost. It was highly likely that the portal to Vanaheim was hijacked. The biggest mystery was how the Dark Elves were able to locate the planet, get passed the shields, and evade detection. There were two people in the Ancient Realm who were possibly able to assist the elves. the Seer and the Lore Keeper Mage. However, Daniel refused the notion that either one of them would be guilty of such treachery.  
With Mya safe on Asgard, Loki decided to look around the Ancient city. He was looking for a man with steely gray eyes, short black hair and two freckles on one cheek. He saw the man in Mya's mind and she did not know who he was, but he was watching her in the castle courtyard. He got close to try to talk to her, but she turned and ran. Loki had been greatly bothered by that memory. He could sense Mya's fear of the stranger. Loki informed Thor and Daniel and gave them the man's description. Daniel was bothered. "I do not recognize the description, and what was he doing in the courtyard?" Loki made a loose sketch of the man and used his magic to make copies. He gave them to Daniel.

When Loki returned to Asgard, there was a big ado. Two Vanir Officials were arguing with the Allfather's Generals. It seems that the Vanir portal was found to be unguarded on more then one occasion, and the Vanir reacted defensibly with escalating hostility. Prince Loki, known by some as silver tongue, worked his magic. Loki approached the Allfather, and he nodded graciously to his son. Loki stood straight and spread his arms up wide. "My friends", he spoke with authority, "come now, there is no need to be cross. I have just come from the Ancient Realm, and I assure you that no fault lies with Vanaheim or Asgard". Loki was not certain that was true, but for the sake of peace in his father's throne room, "The treachery lies with the Dark Elves and a traitor amongst the Ancients, this we have confirmed to be true. If the guilty party is to be exposed, then we must work together. I will have a written report for you by tomorrow. Until then, let us retire to the great hall and partake of our finest Asgardian ale." It worked, the men cleared out of the Throne room and went into the great hall. Odin thanked Loki, who in turn reported everything they revealed during the investigation. "And Loki, I commend you for your care of the child." "Thank you Father." "It can't possibly be easy even caring for a small metamorph." Loki froze in his tracks, "Mya is a metamorph?' he tried to sound casual. "Yes, you were not aware?" Loki shook his head, bowed to his father and left the Throne room. 

Loki went storming down the hall. He needed to talk with his mother. He found her in her sitting room with several other women, all sewing on a large blanket. Frigga looked up at Loki, saw anger and discouragement on his face, so she excused herself and took him into her bedroom. They sat on white, plush cushions and Loki began, "Tell me, what is Mya's fate? Is she to become a sex slave to a tyrant? Father informed me that she, the last princess, is a metamorph! What will become of her? Tell me mother!" Loki worked himself up, and so Frigga gently began rubbing his back and spoke softly, "my son, you must not worry so. Mya will never be harmed. Metamorphs are highly prized and treated gently, and would never be given to a tyrant. Yes, they have been sought after for millennia, they bring lasting peace and heal deep wounds. Yes, they are raised up to be given in marriage are instructed and trained in all aspects, but are only given where peace and love will prevail. I have a book I will lend you to read. It is filled with secrets and I want it back. A metamorph will become soul bonded to her husband, and they will morph into one in purpose. She reflects the secrets of the Winter Stones, which include serenity, loyalty, commitment and love to name a few. These qualities are then spread throughout the realm in which she lives". Loki looked thoughtful for a moment and then he frowned. Frigga knew what he was thinking. If the Realm would cease to be, the balance would falter and evil would hold sway. If the realm were captured, it could turn the entire universe into slavery and misery.

Loki was deep in thought on his way back to his chambers. The thought of any harm being done to Mya, an innocent child, made his blood boil. It was getting late, and he should relieve Sammie. He opened the door to his sitting room to find Mya curled up in Sammie's lap, as Sammie read to her. The child was clutching her unicorn. They looked up to see Loki strolling towards them. He took the sleepy toddler from the woman's arms and thanked her. Mya smiled, "Woki weed to me, pweese". Loki took her into his bedroom, and tucked her in her little bed. He sat beside her and read the book until she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead, and settled in for the night, going over the events of the day and drifting off to sleep.


	13. Going Home

Several months passed. Between Thor and Daniel, along with their most trusted men, the investigation had uncovered much information and the Royal city was being rebuilt. Assistance came from Vanaheim as well. The few Dark Elves that had been captured ended their own lives, all but one, a vicious elven general. The Royal Mage was able to keep him confined. Loki had been sent to interrogate the Dark Elf, but found nothing more then they had already determined. The elf was then taken to Asgard and locked in the dungeons. The King had not been found, and it was appearing quite possible that he somehow had been captured by the elves which escaped in the third ship. Heimdall arrived to assist with a thorough diagnostic on the shields and the cloaking device. It was determined that the Dark Elves had somehow created a portal into the realm, but not without assistance from the inside. After much searching, what appeared to be a laboratory was found hidden inside a mountain peak, with evidence of a trespasser and a conspiracy.

At this time, the biggest concerns were to find the King, find the Dark Elves responsible and their accomplice, and the securing of the Ancient Realm. Second, but just as important, would be to keep the little Princess safe, and raise her up to carry on the Royal line through marriage and birthing sons. The Winter Stones were safe, as was the Treasure of the Ancients. Mya was the next in line to rule in the absence of the King and Queen. It had been decided that, until the King's return, the King's counsel would rule until Mya would come of age. The Prime Minister would sit at the head of the counsel. The Royal family agreed. All of the people were mourning the loss of their beloved King and Queen. Weeping continued throughout the people, and the little Princess was dearly missed. She would return as soon as Daniel deemed it safe, then her official training would begin. The children in the Realm were brought up in love and patience. There were many teachers, and they taught the children centuries of knowledge, each teacher having a different specialty. The Royal teachers lived in the castle. They were pleased to have another princess to train up. The oldest and wisest teacher was the wife of the Prime Minister. She was a mage, and taught the art of magic. She was also skilled in the teaching of the metamorph. Her name was Deborah. She had long, white hair and wore a crown of pink, purple and gold flowers, and long white gowns with different colored belts depending upon the season.

Loki sat in the dining hall with Mya on his lap. They were waiting for their breakfast and Mya was chatting happily. "Little one'. he began, "you will be going back home soon, Daniel will be coming to get you." She looked up, "Dan'el", she clapped her hands and squealed, "an my horsey!" Loki chuckled, she became excited so easily. Odin and Frigga sat next to them. Mya held her arms out to Frigga, who took her from Loki's lap and hugged her tight. Breakfast was served, and they visited as they ate. Frigga sat the child next to Loki on the high chair, and Mya picked up a sweet, red strawberry in her little hand, and reached up to Loki's mouth, "Woki eat", she commanded. Loki smiled at her and took a bite, with an exaggerated expression of satisfaction. Frigga and Odin grinned at each other as they watched the sweet exchange. Frigga knew in her heart that her son had become attached to the little princess, much in the same way that she had fallen in love with the precious little Jotun child. Her heart went out to her son. After breakfast, Loki took Mya to his chambers and packed up all of her acquired belongings. His heart was sinking at the thought of his little princess leaving. A knock on the door, and Daniel came in. Mya knew she was going back to her home, and grabbed on to Loki's leg. He sat on his bed and pulled her on to his lap, they hugged and Mya was crying. She begged Loki to come with her, "pwease Woki", she pleaded and stared him down with her big, beautiful, brown eyes. Daniel marveled at the effect in which the little girl had on the fierce, formidable god of Mischief and Lies. "Hey, poppet", Daniel said gently, "Loki can always come to visit us, please don't cry". It wasn't long, and Loki went with Mya and Daniel to the Bifrost, where the secret portal was located. Several servants carried her bags full of clothing, toys and toiletries which Mya insisted that she keep because Loki gave them to her. Daniel shook Loki's hand and thanked him graciously, "you are always welcome to join us, Loki. I cannot thank you enough". They said their goodbyes one last time, then Mya and Daniel disappeared through the portal. Loki stood there quietly and watched the remnants from the portal fade away. He could not understand where all of this pain came from. After all, he was a skilled warrior, a powerful mage, Prince of Asgard, a god. How could a small child from another realm effect him so. His pain began to turn to anger. How could he allow this to happen? The god stood there for a moment starring off into space. His heart hardened a bit. And he allowed it.


	14. On To Be Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrian is pronounced Tyreen.

The Realm of the Ancients existed even before Yggdrasil. In order to keep the realm secret, it's true name and location would be hidden from the Universe. Throughout the millennium, the Norns seeded the worlds with children of the Royal line in order to keep balance. The Ancient Realm, called Tyrian, was filled with wonderous beauty, love and peace. The Tyrianian Royal line produced the very essence of the Winter Stones, which were peace, harmony and happiness. This could be seeded into other worlds as well through a union with a Tyrianian Metamorph. A Metamorph female was born into the Royal line every seventh generation. Not limited to the King and Queen, but any royal union within the royal bloodline. The succession to the throne, however, was the immediate family born to the King and Queen. This line had never even came close to being cut. In the event of the loss of the royal bloodline, it was thought that the balance of good end evil in the universe could be effected. The Royal Scribe, keeper of the history of the realm, was insisting that the Princess begin training and given a full entourage of guards. Asgard and Vanaheim had placed guards in the city to protect the realm of their ancestors, as they were bound by ancient oath.

Daniel returned to Tyrian with the small princess. She was very happy to see her family and everyone in the castle again. After a grand celebration was held in Mya's honor, Daniel noticed that she had been looking around, and he followed her across the hall into the throne room. Even though much of the castle was rebuilt, there was little change in appearance. He knew that she was missing her parents. Everyone in the Kingdom mourned the tragic loss of the Queen, and most of the people believed that the King was also lost. After a bit of time had passed, and things were pretty much back to a normal routine, Daniel called a Counsel meeting to discuss the future of their realm and the agenda for training up the princess. She would need her general schooling, her royalty training, her mage training, and she would be taught the way of a metamorph. Also, The Prime Minister, Markham and his wife Deborah agreed to raise up Mya as her adopted parents. There would be three 6 year segments to her schooling, from the age of three until she turned 21. At the age of at least 21, she could be crowned Queen and begin her rule. Then, she must marry and strengthen the Royal line with many children. The Tyrianians were pleased with all of the plans, as was the Royal Scribe, and were sure that the little princess would make a wonderful ruler. 

Little Mya missed her parents, each day she wished that she could see them again. There was something else on her mind. She missed her Loki. Each night she longed to see him again, and as time passed, Mya was aware that Loki was in her heart. She thought of him often, and hoped that she would see him again.


	15. Reunion

As the months went by, The Ancient City had been restored and secured. Kareem, the Vanir Ambassador had joined forces with Achin, who was the first general to Prince Thor. They would continue the investigation into locating the escaped Dark Elves, the accomplice inside of the realm, and the 12 missing women from the Royal City. The Vanir were sure to monitor their secret portal. Loki continued his search for the man he had seen in Mya's memories. Something from deep inside of him just could not let that go. Thor had been visiting other realms, exploring Yggdrasil further. He had invited Loki to accompany him on several occasions, but Loki had declined. Instead, he remained on Asgard, honing his skills as a warrior and a mage. 

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years. It had been, in fact, five years since the deadly attack. One morning Loki was summoned to a council meeting. Asgard had received a message that required prompt attention. The bodies of 12 young women were said to have been found in an abandoned laboratory on Svartalfheim, found by Vanir spies. Thor and Loki were sent to investigate. By way of the Bifrost, Thor, Loki and a team of scientists were dispatched to the location given. According to Heimdall, that area had been cloaked. Upon arriving, they were met by the team of Vanir spies. The Asgardian team went to work quickly, as the entire area was searched. It was the remains of an elven military base, which appeared to have been in a battle, and a hidden laboratory underground. The bodies were carefully collected to return to Asgard, where proper autopsies would be done. The groups returned to their realms, and reports were drawn up of their findings. Heimdall informed his cousin Lodall of the new development. Soon Daniel arrived to Asgard to hear the reports.

The reports were devastating. It had been determined that the entire installation was meant to be destroyed. A self destruct mechanism had been deployed, but had malfunctioned and did not complete the task. Evidence of genetic mutations and numerous putrid experiments were discovered. Numerous findings were being discovered using the many samples they had brought back with them. It was a fact that the Dark Elves were not thriving, and it seemed that they were trying to find ways to strengthen and multiply their race. The autopsy reports, combined with some other findings caused a stir. The women had been used alive in experiments. All of them had given birth, it seemed that their bodies were drained of all sustenance, eight women having died before the babies were born. The Dark Elves were attempting to create bigger, stronger babies, probably for an army, which sucked the life right out of the mothers. They were nothing more then incubators. The other four women had lived after the birth, but died from further experiments. Daniel made it clear that he would not reveal the nature of the deaths to his people. Their loved ones had suffered enough. Looking grim, Daniel went to Loki to request his help.

Daniel was deeply disturbed. He found Loki talking to Thor, and asked to join them. "How can we help?" Loki asked. Daniel began, "I have a theory. I've had it ever since we were attacked. The manner in which we were attacked, and the missing females, and because of the Dark Elves. It's no secret that they are weakening. They crave war, bloodshed and sacrifice. They do not provide for their own. They seek power, riches and instant satisfaction no matter the cost. I believe they are seeking a way to obtain a superior army for which to conquer. Our realm would suit their needs, but they know that they cannot conquer us. They lack the knowledge and the power to do so. I believe they will strive to take our metamorph. They may well be aware of her, although would not know how to use her for their needs. Due to the attack on us, we must assume that they want something more. We must be ready for their next move". "Agreed", Thor said, "Loki, knowing what we know now, maybe you should look around the mountain peak again." They all agreed. "What of the Winter Stones?" Loki asked. "They would never be able to wield them. Impossible. The planet protects itself, the elves would never find them."

Mya sat in her history class. She took several classes with the other children, and the rest privately. Not a day had went by that she had not thought of Loki. She wondered how he was, what he was doing, if he remembered her. For one second, she felt him in her mind, and concentrated... "Mya", said her teacher, "do you know the answer?" Mya looked up to see everyone looking at her and grinning. "Well...." The General Daniel entered the classroom just in time. He excused her from class and brought her to her sitting room, "you have a visitor". Mya looked up, her eyes filling with tears. Loki was standing there, looking down at her, eyes filled with love. He stretched his long arms out to her and she leapt to him. Loki caught her and scooped her up to his chest and they embraced in a hug. " I missed yooouuuuu!" Mya cried and the tears began to flow. "I have missed you as well", and he rubbed her back. Daniel was standing back, watching the reunion. 'My suspicions are correct', he thought. Daniel smiled, and then left the room. Loki sat Mya next to him on a large, plush, purple couch. He noticed that the entire room was adorned with all shades of purple. They talked , genuinely happy to see each other. Loki wondered how it was that his feelings were so strong for this child, probably a strong instinct to protect her. Yes, with all that had happened, that had to be the case. Mya, an eight year old, as time was similar between Tyrian, Asgard and Vanaheim, she felt love for Loki, her love was intense, and she knew it. She was just too young to process it. Daniel had arranged for Loki to have dinner with himself and Mya in her sitting room. When asked why he had not visited her sooner, Loki replied to her the truth, that he did not wish to disrupt her studies, but he knew there was more to it. 

It was time for Loki to leave with Daniel and for Mya to return to her studies. After saying goodbye, the men headed out to the mountain peak where the accomplice to the deadly attack had resided. Everything in the secret lab had been studied. The deadly DNA poison had been manufactured there, which was used to poison the five children of the King and Queen over a period of time. It was an ingenious plan. Instruments used to assist in opening the space portal were found, along with a cloaking device to hide the elven ships. Then there was mysterious man from Mya's memories. Where did he fit in? Now that they had gone over every single bit of evidence in the lab, Daniel asked Loki to use his seidr to destroy the lab completely without damaging the mountain. Loki gladly complied. The men knew that there were Dark Elves involved which were still at large, but the even bigger threat, the mocking mystery that eluded them was the unnamed accomplice. As long as this person was loose, Tyrian remained in danger. Loki began to suspect that a powerful mage had been involved. After questioning and entering the mind of the Ancient Royal Mage with permission, Loki ruled him out. Lovik had been Lore Keeper and Royal Mage for millennia and he knew what Loki now suspected to be true. To accomplish such a task, and keep it hidden from Lodall and himself, an ancient, powerful mage would have to be involved, along with the dark magic of the elves, to complete such a sinister conspiracy. Loki, Lovik and Daniel then had a discussion. What of King Phineas? He was not found with the others on Svartalfheim. The investigation would not cease until the King's fate was known. It was still in question if the Queen was specifically targeted to die, or be taken with the King. One thing they agreed on was that the little Metamorph was in danger. However, the planet was secure at this time. They were safe for now.


	16. The Endeavor

As it was, time went by. Since Vanaheim and Asgard had their origin from The Ancient Realm, their time passed in unison. There was an unspoken apprehension among the Tyrianians to secure their Royal line. This would only be possible by the endeavor of one young lady. Princess Mya, the last direct descendant of the Ancient Royal Line. Although Mya was being raised up at the loving, capable hands of Prime Minister Markham and his wife Mage Deborah, it was Daniel who would oversee her schooling, training and safety. Daniel had been General to King Phineas since the day of Coronation and they had been the very best of friends. Until he saw proof otherwise, Daniel would not give up hope of finding Phineas alive.

Due to the unexpected events which occurred, Mya, born a precious metamorph, would not be given in marriage. She was being raised up to rule the Ancient Realm as Queen, and renew the direct line of Royal blood thus ensuring balance and stability. In two months time, Mya would turn 15. All of her basic training and elementary schooling would be completed. She was achieving beyond expectation, and doing so with ease. The final part of her education would consist of honing her powerful magic and morph skills, and strengthening her mind for ruling the realm. Deborah, her godmother, was greatly surprised and delighted by Mya's knowledge and skills. Mya was exceptional.

Mya was on her way to becoming a rare beauty in many ways. She was a vision with her huge brown eyes, thick, long, strawberry blonde hair and pixie shaped face. She was graceful, and elegant, and could sing like an angel. She loved her people and her home, and would happily accept the responsibility of the throne. But something was missing. Something pulled at her heartstrings. Loki. She thought of him often, especially while alone at night before sleep would take her. She saw him in her dreams. Once in a great while, she would startle with a tiny jolt of sorrow or glee and she thought she could sense him. Loki had returned a total of three times since her stay in Asgard. Each time, he had been sure to visit her. She missed him. Pined for him.

Mya's 15th birthday was 2 days away. The Prime Minister Markham, Mya's godfather, asked her what gift she would like. "Anything", he had told her. "I'd love to visit Asgard", she replied. Her godfather was not happy with this request, "but Princess, it is much too dangerous". He proceeded to name other gift options. Mya's godmother suspected that she wished to see Loki, but said nothing. On the day of Mya's 15th birthday, after a big celebration, Daniel took Mya aside. "I have important business to attend and I'll be gone for a week. Would you like to accompany me?" Mya looked thoughtful, "where to?" Daniel smiled wide, "Asgard". Mya, always having a dignified manner, jumped into Daniel's arms and squealed, "YES!" "We are leaving tonight. Go get packed for a week", Daniel chuckled. Markham had heard the conversation and approached Daniel. "Why would you put her life in danger like that", he demanded. Daniel explained that Asgard is even more safe and that he need not worry, "and besides, she has well earned a vacation".

That night, Mya and Daniel used the secret portal to Asgard. Heimdall warmly welcomed them. Mya wanted to surprise everyone, so Heimdall announced that Daniel and a guest were arriving. When they came to the castle, Thor was there to meet them. The god greeted them, hugging them both. Daniel allowed Mya and Thor to visit on their way to the Royal chambers. There they met Odin and Frigga, and they chatted happily. Daniel was expected, as he had business to attend to. He explained that Mya had earned a vacation from her studies, and of course Odin and Frigga were delighted to have her. Odin assured Daniel of Mya's safety inside the castle, but she should not leave without an escort. Mya agreed. Frigga took her hand, "come on darling, let's find Loki". Frigga took Mya arm in arm to Loki's chambers and knocked on his door. Loki opened the heavy, wooden door and his face lit up, "Mya!" and he lifted her up and spun her around. Frigga smiled and left them alone to catch up.

For the next week, Loki took Mya sightseeing all over Asgard, while Daniel and Thor met with Ambassador Kareem and General Achin, and the team of spies. Loki was overwhelmed with the need to protect Mya, and confused as to why she seemed to play on his heartstrings. The first night, Loki had Mya tell him all about her schooling, every subject, and her teachers. They drank tea and talked for hours. Loki had Mya's belongings taken into his guest room where she slept. The first day, Loki took Mya to the market district. They walked through the cobblestone streets looking in shop windows, watching the vendors, and taking in the sights. The aroma of delicious foods filled the air. Loki bought them each one of his favorites, strawberry crème cakes from an elderly vendor outside of the bakery. As Loki was paying, the man reached into his basket and pulled out a red rose. "thank you sir", he said," and this is for your lovely daughter". Loki smiled and thanked the old man. As they walked away, they looked at each other and chuckled.

The next three days they spent on horseback. Loki took Mya all over the Asgardian countryside. They saw mountains, valleys, rivers and forests. On the fifth day, Frigga invited Mya to join her quilting circle. Queen Frigga, and eight other ladies all taught Mya to sew in one afternoon. Mya had a wonderful time, and being a fast learner, she now had mastered sewing. The ladies insisted that Princess Mya keep the quilt. After taking the quilt to her guest room, she joined Loki for supper. On the last day, they rode out to the pine lake. The beauty of Asgard reminded Mya of her home planet. There in front of them were tall, majestic, green, pines overlooking a beautiful, blue lake. The air was fresh and sweet with the scent of pine and honeysuckle. As Mya took in the beauty all around her, Loki took in the beauty that was Mya. It never crossed Loki's mind to molest her, no, he admired her youth and innocence. He had always known her strong, kind, generous and trusting character and her beautiful big brown eyes, but now he noticed something more. She had an elegance about her, she was dignified and intelligent, although she could absolutely let loose when she wanted to. Her long strawberry blonde hair was beautiful in the sunlight, and she looked over to him, jumped off her horse and squealed, "I will never have this chance again!" She was peeling off her clothes as she ran towards the inviting body of water, squealing with delight all the way. Loki remained on his horse and chuckled as he watched her, also scanning the countryside for prying eyes, as she halted by the water, removing her last remaining article of clothing and splashed joyfully in the warm lake. Loki understood what Mya was feeling. A moment of freedom to be crazy and care free before she returned to her busy and demanding schedule. Although Mya carried herself as an adult, she was still very much a child. Loki watched her with admiration and pride. He would risk his life for her.

The following morning was time for Mya to return home. Loki had breakfast sent to his chambers. As they ate, they looked into each others eyes. They said their goodbyes happily with no tears. There were no sad feelings of loss, but instead, a feeling of wholeness, a void filled within their souls. Daniel met up with them. He hugged Loki and thanked him. Loki was not exactly sure why, but OK. Loki watched as they disappeared through the portal. He planned to visit her soon.


	17. The Gift

For the next three years, Loki visited the Ancient Realm on Mya's birthday, as well as a few times in between. He would talk with Daniel, and attend Mya's birthday celebrations. However on Tyrian, Loki and Mya always had a chaperone. Gudren would attend them in the castle, and they included her in conversation. One of Mya's instructors would accompany them outside the castle. They did not mind, as this was Tyrianian tradition and they respected that. The Tyrianians were a very peaceful and accommodating people. They were pleasant to Loki and welcomed him. There was one person, however, who did not like Loki. The Prime Minister. He did not approve of Loki interfering in Mya's life. "He is the god of Mischief, and he is much too old and experienced, and I forbid him associating with my daughter!" Markham told his wife. "You are in charge of her chastity, and she should not keep company with a man until she becomes of age." he scowled. Deborah knew that Mya was chaste and intended to keep it that way. She knew Mya's heart where that was concerned, as Mya embraced the power within her and cherished the way of the metamorph. For Deborah loved Mya as if she was her own. There was no way of convincing Markham of this. He was a man bent on leadership, security and government. Deborah, in her wisdom, simply replied, "yes, husband".  
On Mya's 18th birthday celebration, she was given a special gift, of which was customary for each metamorph. The Lore Keeper Lovik, who was also Keeper of the Winter Stones, along with Deborah, took Mya deep underground, under the castle. The way was hidden and could only be opened by two Mages who had been taught the spell. The Ancient Spell of the Stones. The way was an intricate maze known only by the mages. They approached two large stone doors, with markings similar to those in the Throne room. Lovik spelled the doors, and as they opened, Mya witnessed the most beautiful display she had ever seen. A burst of lights, shades of purples, pinks, reds and blues reflected off the golden granite walls, spinning and spiraling, sparkling and glittering. "They are welcoming you, my Princess", Lovik spoke reverently. Mya stood in awe of the sight. Lovik continued, "As you know, our planet has two halves, each with a season, one side of "fall and winter" and one side of "spring and summer". We live in the summer. During the time our world was formed, a great volcano simmered within the largest mountain in the middle of the coldest winter mountain range. It was there that the Stones were forged. They were harvested by the Norns, and placed in this specially made vault at the time that the Norns shielded and cloaked our planet, the secret of the Universe. There are millions of stones kept within this vault, but the stones which are meant to be given are in these encasements, hollowed out of amethyst and lined with sparkling felt like material. You will be gifted 3 stones in your lifetime, a rarity but not impossible. Today, you will receive the purple  
Stone of the Metamorph, which will allow you one lifetime of protection. The next two will be the Royalty Stone and the Mother's Stone. The Stones will show you which one to pick." Deborah watched quietly. Lovik opened the glass covering and instructed Mya to hold her hand out and concentrate. The stones began to vibrate just barely, and a beautiful purple stone lit up. Lovik nodded and she picked it up.

Markham stood not far from the basement steps watching for his goddaughter and wife to appear. He was proud, standing up straight, puffed out chest and sipping his wine. Yes, he was anxious for his women to return, and for Mya to show him her precious gift, after all, he'd raised her since she was 3. He graciously greeted everyone who passed by, and took another glass of wine. The door opened and the mages appeared. Just as Markham was about to address Mya, out of nowhere, Loki appeared with Daniel behind. "Loki", she smiled brightly, and showed him her gift. Loki hugged Mya, took her hand and they sat down at the head table. Deborah went to her husband, she saw the scowl on his face. The announcement was made that the dance was to begin. The lights were lowered and the music began playing. Loki asked Mya to dance. They laughed and danced for the remainder of the celebration. This night, Loki looked at Mya and saw a beautiful, elegant, dignified and intelligent young woman. Her huge brown eyes looked up at him filled with so much love and admiration, and trust. Her strawberry blonde hair hugged her shoulders and encased the curve of her blossoming breasts. He had the palms of his hands resting on her sides, but felt the urge to run them down the luscious curves of her hips, swaying softly to the music. Loki became lost while gazing into her eyes. She smiled up at him, reaching her hands up to pull his head down to her and she kissed his cheek. It was then that they were sure of what others had suspected. They had bonded.

The custom was to give a metamorph in marriage, after the age of maturity, and then she would bond completely to her husband over time, and they would have the power to promote peace, unity and loyalty amongst their people. However, Mya was needed to remain on Tyrian to take her place as Queen. The Realm would benefit greatly, the people would prosper in happiness, wealth, and safety. Peace and harmony would continue. Mya would need to be coronated, and then she would be expected to marry, to no less royalty then a prince. Loki had thought about this. He would need more time to think. Mya knew in her heart that she would always love Loki, but wondered what the future would bring. As the night came to a close, at the last dance, Loki lowered his lips to Mya's in an intense, yet gentle kiss. Their arms were wrapped around each other as they softly swayed to the music, lips touching and hearts pining. When it came time for Loki to leave, Mya stood there, watching him go, a tear ran down her cheek.


	18. The Fall And The Bargain

Time passed in a blur. Asgard was in peril. Threats of war plagued the people causing panic and uncertainty. The Frost Giants of Jotunheim had infiltrated the weapons vault on the day that Thor was to be crowned King. Against the Allfather's express command, Thor lead an attack on the Frost Giants, and the Asgardians were nearly all killed. If not for Odin coming to the rescue, Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors would have suffered an untimely demise. Asgard and Jotunheim were mortal enemies, but had been bound to peace by an ancient treaty. Still, they shared a hatred for one another, and many Asgardians wanted the Frost Giants dead. It was said that they were monsters. Since Thor had directly disobeyed the Allfather's command, Odin banished Thor to Midgard. As it was true that Odin had shown favoritism for Thor while growing up, Loki still did not want to see Thor banished, and thought his father to be cruel. 

Loki then made a terrifying discovery which would affect him for the rest of his life. While fighting on Jotunheim, something happened. Loki tested his theory as to what exactly that was. He went to the weapons vault, grasped the Jotun Casket of Ancient Winters, and his fears were made real. Loki had been raised Asgardian, born to be a king. But growing up, Odin trained Thor to walk in his footsteps. Seeing that Loki was left out, his mother took him under her wing and taught him the ways of magic. It all made sense now, why Odin had favored Thor. Loki discovered that he was, indeed, a Frost Giant. Loki became distraught, blinded by anger. He was the monster that parents told their children about at night. Odin had told Loki that he had taken him from the temple in Jotunheim, possibly to bring about peace between the two realms. The deception was deep, causing hurt, so much pain and confusion. The pain turned to uncontrollable anger. Mya had been sensing Loki's distress and it alarmed her. She would finish out her training at hand, then she would go to Loki.

In a fit of blind rage, Loki killed Laughy, his blood father, and tried to wipe out the entire race of Frost Giants by turning the power of the Bifrost on Jotunheim. Thor returned from Midgard, and saved Jotunheim by destroying the Bifrost, leaving Thor and Loki dangling from Odin's staff, over the void. In Loki's distraught mind, he thought if he had killed the Frost Giants, then he would be a worthy son. "I could have done it, Father, for all of us! I could have done it for you!" Loki pleaded. Odin looked down at his son and shook his head, "no Loki". And Loki let go.

Mya was terrified from what she was sensing. She hurriedly changed into pants and a shirt, and ran to the portal. When she reached the other side, she stood at the edge of the rainbow bridge, looking down into the void. The Bifrost was gone. Heimdall saw her coming and landed her safely. Her heart fell to her stomach, something devastating had happened here. Heimdall took Mya by the hand and back through the portal. They sat down and he told Mya what had happened. Her heart broke, shattered into pieces. The thought of her beloved so distraught, and then disappearing into the void of space, nearly ended her then and there. By now she was sobbing uncontrollably. Heimdall made Mya look him in the eye and said, "remember child, things are not always as they seem", and then he want back to Asgard. Strangely, Heimdall's words gave Mya a small feeling of comfort, and his words stayed with her. Daniel had been deeply saddened at the death of Loki. He decided to give Mya as much time as she needed to recover from the loss. Everyone who had met Loki grieved. Everyone except Markham. But he was very careful not to let his true feelings show to anyone, as his hatred would be frowned upon.

Every night Mya would suffer nightmares. Loki distraught and in a blind rage. Falling into the void, pressure closing in around him, lungs unable to take in air, the crushing pain, falling, falling. She woke up screaming. Then she dreamed of agonizing pain, suffering, pleading, begging, more pain. She woke up screaming. this went on for five nights, until the Healers tried to medicate her to calm her down and help her sleep. She refused their pleas. Then, Mya began to sense Loki's pain and torment during the day, at random. This occurred for two days. She would suddenly sense her beloved, crying out for help to end his pain. Mya sat in her large bedroom, cross legged on the rug, and began to meditate utilizing her seidr. Her powerful mind working, the answer came to her. Loki was alive and he was being tortured. She must help him. She would help him. She was certain that she could track him in the void using her mind. It was coming to her. She thought of returning to Asgard where Loki had fell, and then remembered that this Ancient Realm holds powerful magic in itself, and she would be able to access it, The Power of the Stones, which is Tyrian. Mya set her brain to work. She would not allow any other person to help her, as this was her burden alone. And it was happening. Combining her powerful magic, along with the power of the Realm, Mya fell into a deep meditation.

She found herself standing on grass. There was a mist in the air, and the sound of running water. Before her was the trunk of a tree so big that she could not see the end of either side of it. The bark, brown and healthy, covered with green leafy vines. Yggdrasil. She looked down to see a golden door at the base of the monstrosity, and a haunting, echoing voice that bid her to come in. She opened the door with a creeeek that seemed to go on forever, echoing in her ears. Inside, there was a stream of colorful light which illuminated the area right in front of her. She could see nothing else behind that. Mya felt no fear. Three women stepped into the light to face her. They all had long hair reaching past their sandaled feet and long flowing gowns. Mya's eyes grew in awe. The eldest sister spoke first, and then they each took turns speaking, as if they were one person.

We know who you are and why you have come  
We brought you here  
You are highly favored  
We will help you but you must  
Help us as well  
Here is our bargain  
We know who you seek and why  
Curious  
We will send you to save your Prince  
And return you home safely  
Within you is the power to heal him  
But his life will come at a price so dear  
The purple stone  
The saving power of the Morph  
You will wield  
Leaving you defenseless to save yourself  
Or to heal yourself  
Upon your return home  
We will require you to give warning  
To the Titan  
You will have our protection in the void  
You will tell him that his time is almost up  
And that he will release all of the beings  
In his grasp  
We will give you our staff  
Tell the Titan that you were sent by Skuld  
Do you agree to this bargain?

Mya replied, "yes", and she awoke, in her room, holding the staff of the Norns.


	19. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: TORTURE, physical and mental torture.  
> This was very hard to write.

Loki let go, falling into the abyss, hard to breathe, crushing pain, loosing consciousness.. Loki opened his eyes, trying to remember what happened. His lungs hurt and his body ached. Meanwhile, the Mad Titan addressed the Chitari general. "This may be just who we need to wage our war and retrieve the tesseract. Begin the process." Loki looked around the...cell. It all came rushing back to him, all of the emotions which drove him mad. He was lying on a hard floor, with four walls and a metal door. A hot tear slid down his cheek. The door opened and Loki looked up to see the most hideous of creatures. There were many of them. Loki's heart filled with dread. Two of the creatures approached him, tugged him up roughly by the arms and standing him back against the wall. They proceeded to strip him of his leather and metal, and did not stop until he was naked before them. They chained his wrists to the wall above his head, and his feet were chained below. Loki said nothing. His seidr was gone. He was defenseless. Another creature, taller then the rest, wearing a decorated uniform entered the room. He barked out something and they left the cell. "You will cooperate, Asgardian, or you will die a slow, agonizing death." Loki spat in his face. The creature belted out a snarling laugh. "I will enjoy this". The first part of the process was to completely break the victim, body, mind and spirit. They did this with agonizing pain. Creatures came in carrying wires they hooked up to a machine and the other ends were attached all over Loki's body. "Surely a god such as yourself can handle a little shock". A switch was flipped, and electricity surged through him. Pain such as he'd never felt before. His body was jolted and jerked, scrapping his skin on the sharp stone wall behind him. His legs gave out and he dangled from his bruised wrists until he passed out, bloodied and bruised. He'd never made a sound. When he awoke, he was lying face down on a sharp, stone table. "Ah, you're awake for more". Loki braced himself for whatever they were going to do. The first crack of the whip hit his back. There were sharp pieces of metal on the ends. Blow after blow, each time taking a strip of skin. After a while, Loki began to plead with them to stop. Finally, after most of the skin was ripped from his back, Loki passed out.

The next time he woke up, they forced him to drink. It was cool water to his surprise. He laid there in agony, barely noticing that he was in his Jotun form. He was forced over on his back, wrists and ankles chained, spread eagle on the table. And then he saw the whip. As the skin on his chest and shoulders was ripped to shreds, another creature joined in whipping the skin off his legs. Loki howled and pleaded, unable to withstand the torture. Covered in loose hanging skin and dripping blood, Loki passed out. Even his dreams were filled with torture and fear. Images were forced into Loki's mind. He would scream, and beg for it to end. His will was being bent, it was not his own, until he awoke on the floor, naked and unable to move. "Are you making progress?" "Most certainly. He is broken. It will not be long now for the mind stone to take full control." However, the Chitari failed to realize that Loki was bleeding out.

The Titan and the Chitari general sat in the Titan's workroom which was joined to Loki's cell. They were planning their next move when suddenly a flash of bright light appeared. They looked to see a woman, clothed in a long green flowing gown, holding a staff. Two guards rushed at her, and she vaporized them. "I am Princess Mya of the Ancient Realm. I was sent here by the Norns to bring you a warning. Skuld sends her regards. Titan, your time is short. You must release all of the beings which you hold under your boot." The General charged at Mya so she vaporized him as well. The Titan stood there, saying nothing. Guards were lining the room, but the Titan held them at bay. Mya looked around. Her eyes went to the cell, and she looked down. There, lying lifeless, bloodied and bruised in his Jotun form was her precious Prince Loki. When Mya moved toward him, the guards followed. Mya, anxiety rising, heart breaking, let out a howling scream, and all of the guards fell.

Mya went to her beloved, tears running down her cheeks. He was not breathing. His heart was not beating. Then she remembered the purple stone. She quickly unlaced the pocket in her dress and held up the stone, and it disappeared. Mya worked fast. She summoned cushions, pillows and blankets under Loki's bleeding, battered body. She began at his chest, working her healing seidr into his heart and lungs, and soothing his pain. She moved to his face and head, gently healing his wounds. She made sure to piece his skin back together carefully, as she ran her healing seidr all over his body, taking the burning and stinging away. His body was returning to his Aesir form, as Mya healed his legs and feet. Mya placed her hand gently on his penis, healing the torn skin. Tears kept streaming down her cheeks. After she had healed his back side and everything internally, Mya spelled soft clothing to cover him. Loki opened his eyes and saw her gazing down at him. He reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks, and everything they told each other was done with their eyes. Mya laid down next to Loki and he pulled her to him. The torture was over, and all of the captives were to be released, Loki included, as ordered by the Norns. However, unknown to Mya and Loki, he was not free from the grasp of the Mind Stone.


	20. A Disturbing Turn Of Events

Everything was peaceful in the Ancient Realm. The people were happy, the economy was thriving and it was nearing time for Mya to become Queen. Mya decided that she would travel all over her country, and to the winter district. She wanted to meet her people, get to know them and experience her world for herself. Mya was 22 in Tyrianian years. By law, she was an adult to make her own choices, but would never dishonor her royal position. Daniel approved of her decision, and he personally escorted her on a 6 month trip around the realm.

Mya had not seen or heard from Loki in 3 years. Lodall had seen the rift made by the Norns. Not certain about just what he had seen, he informed Daniel, and they waited for Mya's return. When Mya was returned, she would not tell them about Loki or her lost morph stone. She only said that the Norns had summoned her, which was true, and so the men were content with her answer, as Mya still held their staff. It was made of fragrant, dark wood with an emblem of Yggdrasil at the top, a sign that she had been blessed by the Norns. 

Mya loved meeting people. In her travels, she met farmers, craftsmen of many types, artisans, fishermen, ranchers and many others. The spring, fall and summer districts were home to many different kinds of farms. She saw crops of various grains of all colors, and orchards producing many kinds of fruits, vegetable crops and large ranches with numerous herds of animals. The colors of Tyrian were breathtakingly beautiful. The sky was never one color, but a gyroscope of colors which held fluffy pink clouds. When it rained, the clouds turned dark purple with numerous rainbows appearing afterwards. The Princess visited farm towns, cities, she met mine workers, stone carvers and fishing villages by the sea. Daniel took Mya into the heart of winter. Sparsely populated, there were several species of animals who thrived in this frozen mountain chain. Small villages thrived by raising these herds, wooly mammoths, mountain goats, and large long haired sheep, all very large and native to Tyrian. These mountain tribes, also craftsmen, traded with other districts. They also knew where to find the hot springs, which had many benefits. Mya and Daniel stayed for a week as honored guests of the largest tribe, Ulmar, named after the Leader of the mountain tribes. Ulmar and the tribe were very happy and honored that the Princess came to visit, they lavished her with gifts. The Princess received many lovely gifts on her trip. The people adored her.

The Princess returned to the castle. She was so very pleased and gracious of how her people accepted her. She would attend the next counsel meeting, when the coronation date would be set. As she was now 22, the crowned Princess would sit at the head of the counsel, and she could cast a vote, however, she would not be allowed to make a judgement stand until she became Queen. The day after Mya returned home from her journey, she spent resting in her chambers. The royal living chambers were all on the third floor of the great castle, and Mya's were now the King & Queen's master chamber at the end of the hall. She had sensed Loki over the years, but had no choice to see him. She longed to hear his beautiful voice, touch his perfect face, look deep into the depth his eyes..."It must stop!" She tried to push him out of her mind, but her face grew hot and the tears began to fall. She knew that he had been terribly troubled, confused, angry, furious, then deeply hurt, shattered. Mya cried herself to sleep.

Loki missed his little Princess the moment that she disappeared with a flash of light. He was still processing what had just happened. Loki found that his seidr had returned, along with his full armor. He was let out of the cell, and given the staff which held the mind stone. Although they were not able to control Loki's mind completely, the mind stone was able to work on Loki's negative emotions, jealousy, anger, insecurity, fear, shame, betrayal, spite, and intensify them to easily manipulate the god. He was given commands and at this point, Loki obeyed them. His first assignment was to find the tesseract and conquer Midgard to rule them, as he had been told for all of his life that he was born to rule. And so it began.

Loki, under the influence of the mind stone, waged a war against Midgard and the Avengers. He opened a portal in space to allow the Chitari to enter, and battle to overthrow Midgard. The Avengers prevailed by destroying the mother ship and taking possession of the tesseract and the mind stone. Loki had been captured by an Avenger known as the Hulk, who had beaten the god brutally in to the cement floor of the Stark tower, releasing Loki's mind from the influence of the mind stone, and the connection was lost. Loki was then escorted back to Asgard by Thor and sentenced to spend the rest of his life in the dungeons of Asgard. This lonely time he had to spend forced him to evaluate his life. His feelings of betrayal, pain and anguish surfaced, which he forced down deep, then tasted the bitter spite which emerged. At times, his rage consumed him until he would pass out only to begin another day.

There was some comfort for Loki. He remembered how his mother had raised him up with love and kindness, how she had always been there for him with comfort and care when he was hurting. When Thor was training with Odin, and Loki was left out, Frigga had taken him under her wing and taught him magic and many other things an addition to his schooling. Loyalty and compassion were instilled in Loki's heart by Frigga's gentle touch, and he learned to love unconditionally by her example. His mother had always known who Loki was, and she understood him more and more as they spent time together. However, Frigga did not know what had happened to Loki after his fall from the Bifrost when he had been presumed to be dead. Frigga knew that terrible things had hurt her son by his anger and rage. She had secretly visited Loki, but he could not open up to her as rage and humiliation held sway over him. Frigga had sent books for Loki to read, and a few comfort items. He was able to calm down some. He began to think of his little Princess. How she looked, how she smelled, her loving kindness and how she cared, how she had come to him and saved him from his torment and agony. Loki knew that Mya had to have made a mortal sacrifice of some kind in order to do what she did. He wondered how she'd managed it. Loki knew that he did not deserve her love. He remembered that precious small child he had found, who trusted him completely, and look where it got her. He could only ever bring her pain. He was not worthy of her. He had known that she pined for him, that she cried for him, so he vowed never to hurt her ever again. And his heart hurt, but he willed it to become numb. 

Loki sat in his cell reading as a commotion got his attention. There were loud noises, escaped prisoners, fighting and bloodshed. The Warriors and Thor were called in to regain control. Loki continued to hear disturbances throughout the evening. As he was locked up, he could do nothing, 'it's their own fault', he told himself and continued reading. Then his world was shattered. He was informed of his mother's death. A plethora of devastating emotions hit him, and he suffered greatly.  
Thor came to Loki's cell with a proposition. The Dark Elves had rendered Asgard defenseless and left the Queen dead, Odin was consumed with blinding fury, the Convergence was upon them and Malekith had the means to plunge the universe into darkness. Thor needed Loki's help to save the universe from eternal darkness, and Loki wanted to avenge his mother and to gain his freedom. This gave Loki a purpose, a reason to want to live and start over. As it happened, Malekith was defeated, the universe was saved, and Thor remained on Midgard. Malekith's lieutenant Algrim, who transformed into the last of the Kursed in order to fulfill Malekith's purpose, killed Loki on Svartalfheim. Thor held Loki as he died, and mourned his death, as Loki had saved Thor's life and shielded Jane, Thor's beloved from harm. Thor refused his right to the throne, and chose to join the Avengers and Jane on Midgard.

Back in Tyrian, Daniel received word of Loki's death, again. When Daniel very gently told the Princess, she crumpled to the floor and wailed, holding her face in her hands. It had been decided to give Mya some time to recover from her pain and shock. Her family cared for her during her time of grief. There was peace throughout Yggdrasil for a while. Asgard was rebuilt and prospered under Odin's new way of ruling. However, during this time, Mya caught glimpses of Loki in her mind's eye, and in a rare moments during her meditations, she felt remnants of the bond they had shared, and Mya felt a glimmer of hope. Meanwhile, Thor's time on Midgard had been interrupted when he was called away to investigate strange disturbances throughout the Nine realms. Although the seers, Heimdall and Lodall among them, could not see any specific happenings, the master mages could sense danger. Even Mya could feel the disturbances. Something was amiss.


	21. Ragnarok

Many things were happening now. In an attempt to bring truth to the lie he felt he'd been fed all of his life, Loki had cast a powerful spell on Odin and placed him in a care home, safe on Midgard. Loki had (he thought that he had) severed the bond with his beloved princess, who he did not deserve, and proceeded to rule Asgard disguised as Odin, and they thrived under his rule. The Asgardians felt that the change in the Allfather was contributed to the devastation from the loss of the Queen. Only Loki knew better, and as long as Heimdall was fulfilling his duty as protector of Asgard, he could say nothing, as no injury had been done. Odin had no longer been himself after loosing his beloved. 

After an incident on Muspelheim involving Surtur, Thor returned to Asgard to discover Loki's secret and Loki was exposed. Thor took Loki to Midgard to find their father, and what they found was a shell of a man. Thor was angry and confused, but Odin had told his sons that this was for the best, that his time had come, and Ragnarok was upon them. "I love you, my sons," Odin said, and then he was gone. This is when the Princes learned that they had a half sister, Hela. Hela began her wicked reign on Asgard, to conquer the universe, as Thor and Loki ended up on Sakaar. During their stay on Sakaar, Thor befriended the last Valkyrie, Brunnhilde, and Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk, from the Avengers. While Thor, Valkyrie and Banner commandeered the Grand Master's ship and raced towards Asgard to stop Hela, Loki joined a group of prisoners, and they escaped in a Sakaarian transport vessel, which Loki flew to join Thor and stop Hela. Aided by a Kronan named Korg and his friend Miek, Thor, Valkyrie, Hulk and Loki fought Hela's army until Surtur arose, destroyed Hela, and brought about Ragnarok. The people of Asgard were loaded up into the Sakaarian vessel, along with Heimdall, Lady Sif and the Warriors three, Korg and Miek, Valkyrie, Hulk, Loki and King Thor. Sadly, most of the Einherjar were killed by Hela and her army, but the Asgardians had the protection of warriors escorting them. Thor had embraced and thanked Loki for bringing the way of escape and defending their people Asgard. His brother was back. As they embraced, a lone tear fell down Thor's cheek and he thanked the Norns to have Loki back.


	22. Captured

The Ancient Realm was in a state of excitement and preparation. The date was set for the Princess to be crowned Queen. Every single person on the planet knew of the events to come. The entire process would take seven days. On the first day, people from all over the realm would unite and ready the city for the celebration, bringing many wares to display and trade, and decorate the city and the castle. The trading of wares was a gesture of unity, and every person that was unable to attend the festivities was given a token from the Royal city. This would last for three days. On the fourth day, the Royal that was to be Coronated, would attend a public counsel meeting and appoint his or her Royal officials. These were the only counsel meetings, called Coronation meetings, where the public could attend. It would be held in the courtyard. The fifth and sixth days were spent filled with celebration, merry festivities, games and dances. The rooms were readied in the castle, and any needed changes were made. The Coronation was held on the seventh day, followed by a huge feast and grand celebration. This was set to occur in exactly one week. 

General Daniel and his 12 captains had their defenses well organized. In the past, they had been used to protect and defend their metamorphs during transfers, taking them safely to their new homes, or rescuing them from dangers outside of their realm. Since the attack of the Dark Elves, their troops were of larger garrisons, well strengthened and trained. Each captain commanded a garrison. Not only did they train for battle, but they traveled the districts and assisted people where needed, especially in emergencies.

Mya had elected to keep most everyone in their positions. The Seer Lodall continued to monitor their cloak and shields, and would be ready to notify the military if they were needed. The Lore Keeper Lovik minded the power of the realm and the Winter stones. The Counsel Members and their families were productive, abled and well liked. Everything was occurring in peace and harmony, and Mya swallowed down her sense of loss (a large piece of her soul), and carried on happily. She would not let her people down. She would reign with elegance, dignity, grace and truth, and strengthen the Royal line. Yes, it would carry on. Suitors would not be announced until after the Coronation, but Mya secretly dreaded the thought. The servants brought dresses and elegant gowns into the Princesses chambers for her to choose from, one for each day, and each occasion. Some of Mya's aunts and cousins were present, and they were chatting, laughing and enjoying the girls time together as they helped Mya make her choices. Deborah was there, and she brought refreshments, as trying on dresses was taking a while. Some of the younger girls were talking about suitors, and were making suggestions to Mya. 12 year old Lily piped up, "Roland is so handsome! You should marry him", Mya laughed, "well what if he doesn't want to marry me?' Lilly blushed, "you'll be Queen, he has to marry you if you say so". The ladies giggled. 

It was the first day of Coronation week. Tyrianians had already began piling into the Royal city. Many had set up camp just outside, along with their wagons, tents, bonfires, trading posts, wares and decorations of many beautiful colors. The castle was already bustling before breakfast. The Princess entered the large dining hall, wearing a purple and gold gown, her hair braided with ribbon down her back in one long, elegant braid and adorned with a neckless and matching bracelets of amethyst and diamonds encased in gold. Her tierra crown brought out her huge brown eyes, she was a beauty to behold. Her godfather Markham joined her before she sat down. "Sweetheart, while I have this chance, I must talk to you about your future and the future of this kingdom." "Yes, father", she replied with respect. "I would like to be included in your choice of the next king, myself and your mother, of course." Mya nodded, "yes father, as you wish." Markham hugged her, thinking just how loyal and trusting his child is. The Prime Minister rushed off to oversee the preparations taking place. Just as Mya sat down at the head of the royal table to join her family for breakfast, a loud blast filled the air. Blast after blast sounded, and people were yelling, screaming and running in a mad scramble to escape the chaos and destruction happening around them.

It had happened very suddenly. The skies turned black as dozens of spaceships appeared and began firing all over the summer district, but focusing on the Royal city. Out of no where, dark elves appeared. The Dark Elves ruled by Malekith the Accursed had depleted their armies during the convergence. In order for Malekith to carry out this mission, he recruited assistance from three other tribes of dark elves, who were descendants of his ancient allies, Bitterhand, Wormwood and Grendell. These tribes kept to themselves, being the weaker elves. However, with the combination united together, Malekith created a formidable, very capable army. With precision timing and extreme measures, they were able to launch a deadly surprise attack on their prey. Some of the ships flew to other areas and attacked everyone and everything in their sight. The Tyrianian armies fought valiantly in hand to hand combat, but people were shot down in groups by the elven ships. Each ship deployed 12 small fighter ships that were capable of getting closer to their targets, with better maneuvering skills. The elves also possessed the ability to transport themselves to and from the mother ship. As it was, The Ancient Realm was not able to withstand the attack, and fell into the hands of the Dark Elves.


	23. Spoils Of War

Thor walked towards the front of the huge vessel, the Asgardians stepping aside for their King to pass. The people bowed to their new King, who sat in the captain's chair at the ship's helm. Also standing there were the King's entourage. Lady Sif and the Warriors three, Heimdall, Valkyrie, Korg, Miek, Hulk and Loki. They had witnessed the destruction of their home, but now they were safe and ready to begin a new life elsewhere. Thor smiled and looked around, "where to?" he asked hopefully. Heimdall approached Thor looking grim, "my King, the Ancient Realm has been attacked and captured, and are at the mercy of Malekith." Thor was thought to have destroyed Malekith at the peak of the convergence, but apparently he somehow escaped. Loki's eyes were huge with fear and apprehension, "we must help them!" "Agreed, on to Tyrian!" was Thor's first command as King. Not only did this vessel have warp drive, but Heimdall knew of a secret portal in space to take them there, possibly used by the elves.

The beautiful city lay devastated, all except the castle, which Malekith planned to make use of. Most of the people were dead. The few that were left were herded like sheep into a prison made from a large metal storage silo, and elves guarded it well. Most of the countryside was laid to ruin, to cripple their economy, and many were killed. The invaders left just enough people alive to use as slaves, to provide food and materials for the elves. Most of the soldiers perished defending their realm, but a few, including Daniel, were captured. They were thrown in the prison just outside of the city. Malekith ordered the castle to be secured. The royal family was gathered up, and locked up in the in the great hall in the basement. The servants and everyone else were either locked inside the prison or killed. Lovik and Lodall were safe in hiding, which is where they were supposed to be, so they could call for help. The Prime Minister and his wife were locked in the basement with the Royal Family, and Mya was among them. She had been captured with her family in the dining hall. Malekith's captain and second in command was the son of Algrim, called Olegrim. As second in command, Olegrim made certain that the entire realm was secured, and easily controlled. After the planet had been deemed defenseless and completely at the mercy of the elves, Malekith dismissed the three Elven tribes to return to their homes, taking all of the spoils of war that they could carry. There were elven patrols throughout the countryside, along with the threats of killing loved ones if the people did not comply. A group of elves guarded the prison and the city, while another group guarded the castle. There were a group of scientists which brought all kinds of equipment,and took over the dining hall as their laboratory. Malekith and Olegrim were pleased. The mission was going better then expected. 

Making sure to keep the Royalty separate, some of the young women from the prison were brought to the castle. They would be used for breeding experiments, to continue where they had left off. Malekith wished to build up stronger armies, and strengthen his bloodline, and conquer the Nine Realms. Tired of the confines of Svartalfheim, and with Asgard destroyed, Malekith would rule as the Allfather. This planet could give him the ability to do just that. While Olegrim was to oversee the experiments, Malekith would find the Winter stones and the Treasure to wield them. He also would find the last princess, the metamorph, and use her to secure and strengthen his bloodline. There no longer existed females from his generation of Accursed, but a metamorph would work nicely, and would survive the pregnancies. Using the results from their experiments, as well as their cloning abilities, the Dark Elves hoped to not only build up an army, but to recreate the bloodline of the unbeatable warriors, the Kursed, and conquer the Nine Realms, then on to other parts of the universe. Having obtained this wonderous realm, there was no end to Malekith's ambitions. He strolled into the throne room and claimed it for his own. He was eager to begin his new bloodline, and this was the perfect place to succeed. Using his dark magic, Malekith made changes to the throne, and the throne room, in order to carry out his plans.

Feeling invincible and rather proud of himself, Malekith decided the he would go to the basement and appraise the Royalty for himself. He descended to the room holding the captives, and entered. He saw men, women and children, all sitting still on the floor, looking terrified. He spoke in his powerful, low scowling voice, "I am Malekith, the Accursed. I have conquered your realm and I hold dominion over it all. Most of your people are dead, and the few remaining will serve me. Anyone who dares to resist will be killed." There was soft weeping and sobbing. "There are survivors imprisoned just outside of what remains of your city. If you wish for them to live, then you will obey without hesitation." Malekith looked around the large room, and spotted the Prime Minister, who was cowering in a corner, "Markham, I trust that you have enjoyed your supreme position of late, sitting as head of the counsel. I hope that you have not forgotten your old acquaintances." There were gasps and whispers among the Royal family. Markham replied in a shaky voice, "no, my lord." Then Malekith did something that he just did not do, he smiled, an evil grin filled with malice. Deborah turned to her husband, a look of horror on her face, "Mark, what did you do!" "Enough! I want the Winter stones. Where are they?" Malekith roared. Markham answered, "my lord, no one here has the ability to locate the stones. Only the Lore Keeper can access the way." Malekith would find the Lore Keeper, but first, "where is the princess", looking at Mya. She stood up straight, head up high, "I am Princess Mya", she said proudly. Malekith ordered one of his guards, "bring her", and he left the room as an elven guard took Mya's arm and pulled her with him. 

Inside the dining hall turned into an evil chamber of horrors, Olegrim enjoyed tormenting the young Tyrianian women which had been locked up inside of a cage with iron bars. He was poking and prodding them with his staff, and making grisly threats of pain and torture. There were 12 of them, terrified and sobbing. The scientists were busy preparing for the procedures, and setting up the lab. Olegrim was ruthless and greatly enjoyed causing pain and fear. Solik, the chief scientist, warned Olegrim to leave these females alone, as they must remain in good health in order to be useful to the elves. Olegrim , spitting and cursing, made his way towards the prison, to find himself a toy. He was intent on taking a female for himself. He arrived there and went inside. The captive women and children were huddled together in groups on the hard floor. The men, including the Tyrianian General, were chained to metal beams attached to walls. The people looked haggard and defeated, but were to be kept alive for Malekith's purposes, one of which was bargaining chips. Olegrim spotted a female who suited his needs, snatched her up and went on his way.

Malekith sat on his conquered throne, surrounded by his personal guards and the Princess, who had been forced onto her knees. "You will locate their lore keeper at once! Use whatever means necessary! Interrogate the prime minister but do not kill him. I will have the stones!" he roared, "now leave us!" The guards left the throne room to carry out their orders. Mya had been strong since the beginning, comforting the women and children, guiding them away from the fighting, speaking words of hope and keeping calm. She acted every bit the regal princess that she was. She had thought of her bonded soul mate often, but would be forced to swallow her feelings. How was Loki faring? Where was he? Had he been in Asgard during Ragnarok when it was destroyed? Would she ever see him again? Her precious true love. Did he still live? Malekith stood, gazing down at his prize. Yes, she would suit his needs.


	24. The Plan

The Sakaarian vessel was proving to be of the elite. The cargo hold sturdy, and big enough for everyone, with luxurious quarters, food replicators, bathrooms and a sickbay. They were traveling at warp speed in comfort, through the portal and just outside Tyrianian space. Heimdall had been in contact with Lodall, and could now converse with Lovik as well. Loki was deep in thought. He thought of all the time he'd spent with Mya. Beautiful and pure, carefree and fun, she was perfect, intelligent, elegant, and she had loved him. They had bonded. It had been at her 18th birthday celebration that he had saw her as a woman for the first time. He will always remember the wave of emotion that had washed over him as they danced. The love he had never felt before, not even close. Loki had been with women from the brothel, but his heart would be left empty. His little princess had grown, saved him from the torture, nightmares and agony he had suffered in the void. If only... and Loki was brought back to the present. Heimdall received directions from Lodall of how and where to land the huge vessel. They had landed, hidden nestled in between the mountains, surrounded by thickets of trees, with much foliage for cover. Lodall and Lovik went quickly to the ship. There, they discussed the situation with King Thor and his entourage, and came up with a plan. They would split into two groups. One group, led by Lodall, with Lady Sif and the Warriors would begin to take out the elven patrols, and the other led by Lovik would head for the castle. The Mages summoned numerous weapons, and everyone was fully armed, and fueled by the power of the realm, Lovik was able to mask their signatures so the elves would not detect them.

Ever since Thor had prevented Malekith from his destiny during the convergence, he was determined to prevail, with unchallengeable strength. Malekith rejoiced at Ragnarok. It was now the time of the Dark Elves, His time. He now saw the possibility of becoming even greater then Odin had been. All he needed now to fulfill his destiny, was the power of the stones. Malekith deemed it to be time. He sat Mya down on the steps beside him and faced her. Now, he really looked at his princess. The thought crossed his mind to breed her as his Queen, being a metamorph, she would surly bond to him, he mused. Guiding her face to look at him, he could see defiance and loathing in her eyes. "Tell me, child, what of your parents?" No answer. "How is it that you bare the burden of the throne alone? Have you no suitors?" The Princess gritted her teeth, unable to remain stoic. Mya was not accustomed to feeling anger, but right now, looking at this elf who devastated her home and killed her people, Mya felt rage. Malekith could see it, "I will give you one chance, Princess. You can cooperate with me and I will allow you to keep your status, or you can defy me and suffer the consequences." She spat back, "what do you want from me", afraid of hearing his answer. "To make you my queen as I breed you", her eyes grew wide, a look of disgust and terror on her face, "I am being quite generous you know, child. I am going to breed you anyway, and then.." Mya leapt to her feet, and with a loud screech, unleashed a powerful bolt of energy at the elf. The brunt of the blow was reflected off of his armor and sent her flying backwards to the floor. She scrambled back up onto her feet, ran and lunged at him, but it was of no use. Blinded by her uncharacteristic rage, the Princess lost her focus, and Malekith caught her in his arms, fury on his face. "You cannot harm me", he growled as she fought him, "but for your actions against me, you will pay dearly".

Daniel and his men sat chained in their new prison. He had been receiving discreet messages in his mind from Lovik, trying to make sense of the bits and pieces, so as not to alert the elves. Thankfully, Daniel was able to discern that help from somewhere was coming. He instructed his men to appear defeated and broken, until the opportunity arrived to escape. The Dark Elves were watching, but they were also at ease.  
Lodall, being a seer, led his formidable group to the elven patrols, and were disposing of them one by one, although it would take some time to reach every patrol. Using the element of surprise, the Dark Elves had no time to alert the others before their demise.

Lovik had described the condition of the city to Thor and their group, and they were able to plan a strategy on the way there. Thor would lead Valkyrie, Hulk, Korg and Miek, taking out the elves guarding the entrance to the city, rescuing the captives and freeing Daniel and his men. Then they would add elven weapons to their supplies and storm the castle, but not until Lovik, Loki and Heimdall were able to locate the hostages. Loki had made it plain that he would rescue the Princess, and it was agreed.

Olegrim was not on his watch. He had found a small cottage which was still intact and had claimed it for his own, marking his insignia on the front door. He drug the female, kicking and screaming, into his new abode. He had decided not to subdue her yet because he had been greatly enjoying her struggles. The poor woman was terrified but refused to give up without a fight. Olegrim took his time torturing her, toying with her, and feasting on her pleading, her screams, and her terror. He had not had a female in centuries, nor did he care. But now, he was enjoying himself immensely. Olegrim tore off what was left of her clothing and bred her, over and over again. He would not kill her, no, he would keep this female for himself. Maybe even strengthen his own bloodline. 

Malekith called his guards, the four of them who stood outside of his throne room. His nostalgic mood had been soured, and now he was angry. One of them took hold of the Princess, handling her roughly, as Malekith forcefully issued commands. "Bring the Prime Minister, his lovely wife, and several elders from the Royal family, and then inform Solik to give me a report on their progress." One of the guards bowed, and hurried out of the room. Malekith turned, and sat upon his spiked, black throne. He gave the order to have the Princess chained by her wrists, arms taught above her head, standing several feet from him. Soon, more guards came in with the captives, and gasps were heard as they saw the predicament which their Princess was in. They were then ushered closer to the throne, and made to stand before Mya, who had become overwhelmed with deep anxiety and an intense feeling of failure. Deborah stood as far away from her husband as she could get. There were five Royals, two were Mya's much older cousins, two uncles and her great aunt, all from her father's line. And after receiving the report from Solik, Malekith was then pleased. "I have called you here to give you a choice. Assist me, and I will allow everyone to live. Defy me, and your people will die agonizing deaths, beginning with your town folk". Malekith looked at their faces. "You will find the Lore Keeper and the Seer, and you have two days to produce the stones. Two days beginning the moment you leave this room, but first I will give you an incentive." At his command, the Prime Minister was seized by the guards and viciously flogged, until he was bloodied and battered. "And Marcus", Malekith mocked, "thank you for passage into this realm, and do not forget to bow to your new king." More gasps could be heard as he concluded, " I trust that you will not fail me again". The captives were made to bow to their new "King", and were taken back to the basement to inform the others, all except Deborah. Malekith had plans for her also. 

Mya stood, wrists bound and aching. She looked at Deborah, both women filled with dread of what would happen next. The guards stood at attention, as Malekith circled the women. He stopped before the Princess. He forced her face to his, and began running his hands up an down her sides. When Deborah began to protest, she was held tightly by the guards. Malekith began in a soft, low voice, "do you know why I need you, my child? I had thought that your precious stones would serve my purpose, until I was told about you. It seems that your Prime Minister had you set in his sights, yes, he bargained for our help to secure you into his possession, in exchange for the Ancient Winter stones. Then he dared to double-cross me, failing to tell us of the portels, so now I shall have both". Mya angrily spat in his face, and kicked him hard in the stomach. Barking orders, Malekith had Deborah bound and gagged beside his throne. Mya's feet were chained as well, as the guards ripped her clothing off of her shoulders to bare her naked from the hips up. "You will tell me how to find the stones, NOW SUBMIT!" A nod of his head, and Mya felt the burning sting of an elven whip against her back. Hands high above her, she arched her back and bit her lip to keep from screaming. Another blow and another. Malekith watched with satisfaction. The Princess would be whipped into submission, and then he would breed her.


	25. Ambushed

When Lovik's group arrived at the city, night had fallen. They could see fires still burning throughout the ruins. Lovik pointed Thor in the direction of the prisoners, and then led Loki and Heimdall to the castle. Their job being only to locate the Tyrianians and to secure the last Princess but not to call attention to themselves. Thor's group moved with stealth, taking out elves as they went. When they had reached the elven made prison, they surrounded it and waited. Valkyrie had the ability to cast an illusion which would make her seem invisible. She was able to slip inside, crawl over to the General and hide behind him as she handed him a tool to break the chains. Giving signals, all of the prisoners were ready, and the attack began. Caught by surprise with their defenses down, the Dark Elves fell quickly. With Thor's help, Daniel armed four of his men with the deadly elven weapons, who then escorted their people to safety, while the rest of the group headed for the castle.

When Mya's back was bloodied, black and blue, eyes red and puffy, with tears running down her face, Malekith raised his hand and the whipping stopped. Deborah was perplexed at why her goddaughter was not healing. Something was terribly wrong. She struggled for all she was worth, but to no avail. Something had quelled her magic. She desperately wanted to help her Princess but it was useless. Malekith arose, and stood in front of Mya, appraising her condition. "Now child, where are the stones?" he was certain that she would beg him to stop, but she did not. Mya looked to Deborah, in such a loving way, that it angered him. He grabbed her face and she weakly told him, "go to Hel". Malekith looked over to the beautiful woman bound before him. " Take this one to Solik and breed her first", he scowled, and Mya screamed as they hauled her godmother away, but she still would not beg. Malekith took the whip. Wanting to humiliate her further, he ran his gloved hands over her breasts, and squeezed, and pinched her nipples until she cried out, but she still did not beg. As he ran the handle of the whip down her front, he used it to rid her of the rest of her clothing, running the handle back up and then down her body again. Mya went numb, her mind expelling all that she was experiencing as she could not process this horror. Wrists still taught above her head, Malekith delivered another blow, this time across her breasts. He was becoming aroused.

The elves had sectioned off the dining hall into several laboratories. Deborah was brought and thrown at Solik's feet. Solik had no love for other beings, but working as a scientist, he did not believe in causing undue harm. There were two ancient Dark Elves who were scientists, carried the line of the Accursed, and found appalling pleasure in breeding the subjects. "Malekith wants her bred now". Deborah had always been calm and in control, but was now reduced to kicking and screaming as she was pulled down a hall, and on to a padded table. An elf with the face of evil tore off her clothes, throwing them into the furnace, "you will not need these", he growled, and proceeded to pound into her. At that moment, she gave up all hope as she let out a blood curdling scream.

In the shadows, someone was watching as Lodall, Sif and the Warriors were closing in on another elven patrol. Lodall knew that their secret would be out soon, so after this ambush, they would head for the city, having cut off the elven reinforcements. "We must warn them!" came a voice from the shadows. Just as the warriors reached their targets, they found themselves surrounded by Dark Elves who had appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Lodall and the warriors were trapped, and alarmingly outnumbered. As the elves were closing in, a loud ruckus was heard from behind them. The elves turned in time to see dozens of men lunging at them, armed with heavy axes, pitchforks, clubs and swords. These men were larger then the average Tyrianian. They may have fought with simple weapons, but they packed a mighty punch. When the fight was over, the elves dead, Lodall introduced everyone. "These people are from our winter district, of the Mountain tribes", Lodall explained, "and this is Ulmar, the tribal leader." After quick introductions, everyone headed for the city. "Why did you not see them?" Fandrel asked Lodall. "I was watching something else" On the way to the Royal city, the Tyrianians and the Asgardians seemed to become friends.

Lovik and Heimdall had located the large group of survivors in the basement, heavily guarded. Lovik saw that they were the Royal family members, so he would stay to keep an eye on them. Heimdall left, only to find Loki had scaled the outside wall and was entering a window on the third floor of the castle. Loki carefully made his way further inside, when he sensed Heimdall, who came up behind him. They had both heard faint screaming, and carefully followed the noise. Loki's heart was pounding, his hands were beginning to shake. "Calm down Loki, you must keep your mind clear and sharp." Then they arrived at the elven lab. There were two elves in the front and two further back. The screams were weakening, but Loki went forward, "we must wait..." whispered Heimdall and tried to stop him, but Loki was out of sight. Daggers pulled, the two elves collapsed. Seconds later, Loki cringed as he crept into the back room. He expertly wheeled his dagger and dropped an elf, then moved to the other who had his back turned away, rutting into...'please no'...Loki grabbed the bastard's neck and broke it, pulling the disgusting body to the floor. Heimdall came in the room behind them. Loki summoned a soft blanket and very gently wrapped it around Deborah, and she weakly whispered, "she's in the throne room, one floor down below us". Heimdall stayed with Deborah and Loki went to find his little Princess. 

The whipping was over. Malekith sent his guards out of the room and unchained Mya's wrists. Her torso bloodied, and wrists black with bruising. Though metamorphs were quite resilient, they suffered pain. And Mya knew that this pain would be with her for as ever long as she would live. "Now I shall breed you." Malekith laid her face down over the hard, stone table, and bent her over the edge. He began rubbing the backs of her thighs and bottom, enjoying the feel of her silky skin, avoiding the wounds he had inflicted. Mya sobbed as he took himself out of his breeches with one hand, and rubbed her folds with his other. Barely coherent, the frail little Princess braced herself, as a deafening crash rocked the room! The heavy doors were blown open and Loki appeared. The sight before him, his little princess in the hands of Malekith, who killed his mother, made his blood boil. By this time, Thor and Daniel had attacked with their reinforcements, and Malekith was on his own. Stepping closer, seeing the condition that Mya was in, the transformation began. Red eyes glowing, growing taller while turning blue, ridges forming in his skin. Jotun Loki ROARED, he roared so loud that the room shook. Malekith's blade was useless against the Jotun, and in one swift movement, Loki broke his neck. Malekith was dead. Then Loki turned to see his Princess, fear gripping his heart as she laid motionless, face down on the stone table. He slowly transformed back and went to her. Her little feet dangled off the floor, blood dripping from her toes. 'Why wasn't she healing?' Then it hit him. Tears in his eyes, he removed his cape and gently wrapped her in it. He would heal her. Loki ignored the people rushing in, as he gently took Mya in his arms to find a place to care for her.


	26. The Aftermath

It was now midday, in the aftermath of the attack. The once peaceful realm was now in a state of confusion and disarray. Although the planet lay in upheaval and ruin, the skies were beautifully bathed in an array of colors, glistening streams of light filling the dome above. Ulmar and his tribesmen were traveling throughout the country to assist the survivors, and search for any dark elves which were known to be at large. Lodall and Heimdall helped to set up a camp for the homeless Asgardians near the Sakaarian ship, which suited their purpose well for the time being. The Royal family had begun to restore the castle, and the survivors began cleaning up their city. Daniel, and what was left of his men, kept a constant patrol around the city until the last of the elves were found and dealt with. The seers were, at times, able to spot the dark elves, but they had ways of hiding themselves from the seer's gaze.

Lovik called a meeting, it being imperative that they reestablish their government. Until the future Queen was available, they would appoint temporary positions, only to be made permanent by the Queen. Lovik recognized Daniel to lead them at this time. Daniel came forward and announced his decisions. There would be two races of people recognized. King Thor and his entourage would establish the New Asgard. Daniel The General, Lovik The Lore Keeper Mage, Lodall The Seer, Deborah The Prime Minister, and Ulmer accepted the position as Head of the Counsel. They would now rebuild. The Realm had never before needed a dungeon, but it was decided to keep the great hall in the basement as a place for prisoners. Stripped of his official position, Markham would be held there on numerous charges, to be dealt with at a later time. The women in the castle had decorated and furnished a very special room they called the Healing Of The Heart room, to heal the mind, body and spirit. It was there that Deborah, and the other injured women were being lovingly tended. Deborah had been born a metamorph in ancient times. She had been kept in the Ancient realm as the Royal morph instructor, and had graciously been gifted to Markham by her father, the King before Phineas. Although her body had healed itself, her mind and spirit were still suffering, but on the mend. She had known that Markham had a darkness about him, that part of him had not bonded with her, and he would always change the subject. Now she knew why.

The Asgardians were gifted a large portion of the planet, and were free to build up their city however they saw fit. Heimdall was with his people helping them as their seer and protector, and Thor, their King, worked with Daniel to restore the realm as a whole. Lovik, as was his duty, descended far under the castle to check on the Winter stones. He was welcomed as he entered the vault, colored lights dancing around him. He opened the great amethyst encasement, and to his utter amazement, two of the stones were glowing brightly, the stones of the King and the Queen. That scene filled Lovik with great satisfaction that their realm would heal. But unfortunately, he was not allowed to discuss his finding until nature had taken it's course. This realm held the power of unity, and it was, that everyone had been excelling in their endeavor to rebuild, helping each other and assisting the farms and other occupations in the country, and rebuild the trade routes.

A small group of elves were captured by Heimdall and Thor. With Daniel's help, they had already constructed a holding cell strong enough to keep them locked up. They now had nine in all, heavily guarded. They would wait for Loki to interrogate the elves, as he had certain abilities set apart from the others. Bruce Banner, Korg and Miek were helping the Asgardians and living among them. Daniel and Thor decided to ask Bruce if he would become the realm's Head Physician. They wished to gather all of their healers, have them share their knowledge with one another, and set up healing houses in each district. Bruce agreed. There were Tyrianian healers, Asgardian healers, and two metamorphs which were not present. Bruce was appointed a healing house with a lab, and he was anxious to begin. Another problem was brought to Daniel's attention. There were children who had been hiding, who were now orphans. So far, about sixty children had been gathered and taken to the castle. Daniel, thankful that she had survived, called for Gudren, and she agreed to start a nursery/ school to care for the children until they found homes. All of the children were receiving tender, loving care.

The winter district had been left untouched from the attack, and so the tribes, even as few as they were, provided all of the assistance that they could in rebuilding. Many produce stores were not damaged, and so food was plentiful, and shared generously. The farmers also took food and gifts to the Asgardians and welcomed them. Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral were building a training field, large enough for anyone to join, as they had planned to strengthen up another military, which pleased Daniel and Thor. The Warriors Three would train up new recruits and instruct sparring. They were now officially appointed Instructors. It had been determined that one military would guard everyone, they would join forces, which would be stronger then ever.


	27. I Will Never Leave You

Loki very gently, with tender care, wrapped Mya in his cape, and carried her through the mayhem, up the castle stairs and into the Royal Master chambers. No one said a word, and were very quiet when Loki passed by carrying their Princess in his strong arms. Loki entered the chambers which thankfully had not been disturbed. He used magic to bolt the doors. They entered into the sitting room, with guest bedrooms one on the right, another on the left, a dining room, a washroom, then the master bedroom with two walk in closets, and an en suite leading into a huge bathroom. Loki gently laid Mya on the edge of the huge bed. He opened his cape, spread it out smoothly under her, as his cape possessed soothing properties. Loki' eyes swept over his little girl, evaluating her injuries. Her eyes and cheeks were bright red and swollen, her wrists were nearly black with bruising, right wrist broken, and Loki could vividly remember his own torture when he carefully studied her torso, front and back, covered with red swollen flesh, blood, and fibers from the whip. Her heartbeat was strong, breathing fast and shallow. He must get her pain under control. Loki opted to immerse her in a potion mixture which would numb and soothe her fiery flesh and promote healing. With a wave of his hand, the huge marble tub was lined with a kind of foam and filled with hot, treated water. Without a thought, another wave and his armor was gone and he was wearing a green tee shirt and soft, silky bottoms. Loki carried Mya to the tub and stepped in with her in his arms, lowering the temperature, then sat down gracefully, carefully supporting her in his lap. She stirred a bit, then a look of relief on her face. Loki monitored her skin and supported her wrist until he could properly set it. He took a soft cloth and very gently dabbed at her face. Her breasts were bruised and bloodied, so he gently sloshed the healing mixture over her chest. Then, the thought that was lurking at the back of his mind sprung forward. Hot tears welled in his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He wasn't certain where the blood between her thighs came from. 'Had his little girl been raped?' 'What if he didn't get to her in time?' She stirred and whimpered. Loki spoke soothingly to her as he'd done when she was 3. Loki used magic to change the dirty water into clean with more of the healing mixture. He magically supported her as he gently washed her hair and rinsed her off. When he was satisfied with the results, he lifted her up with him, carried her to the bed and laid her down on specially treated soft, fluffy towels, then spelled himself dry. He sat beside her, gently wrapping the treated towels around her, to heal her skin.

Loki skillfully set Mya's wrist and put her in a splint. Gazing down at his beautiful little girl, Loki placed his hand over her chest and began using his healing seidr. It amazed him how he, god of Mischief and Lies, a Jotun monster, how he could actually feel such tenderness, such undying love. 'It must have been my mother'. Moving his hand up and down her sides, then over her abdomen, he was becoming aware of her pert breasts. He looked to her face and saw that the swelling was going down. She was so very beautiful, his heart bursting with love. Loki rolled his Princess gently onto her front, positioned her, and placed his healing hand over her back with great care. The wounds on her back were deeper, but they were healing. Mya's breathing was back to normal, and she was relaxed, a very good sign. Loki decided to let her body rest. He spelled her into soft, silky pajamas and tucked her into the bed. He sat across from her in a chair and memories flooded his mind. A tiny girl with huge brown eyes innocently looking up at him, and who had trusted him. He remembered how she had tried to climb up in his bed, slept with her unicorn, and sucking her thumb. He chuckled as he remembered her running down the hall wet and naked, and the look on Thor's face. And the look on Fandral's face when she hit him smack dab on the nose with mashed potatoes to defend his honor. 'What a character'. Loki thought of his mother, how she had always been there for him, how she had taught him seidr and so much more. He missed her so. Mya stirred, and Loki was right there. Incoherrant, she opened her eyes sleepily, looked at Loki and whispered, "lay by me". And so he did.

Loki awoke to a persistent knock. He looked at Mya, who was sleeping restfully, so he got up. Irritated at being woke up, he chuckled at the thought of answering the door naked. Opening the door, there was a large cart with food and drinks. Deborah was standing behind it. Grateful that he wasn't naked, Loki opened the door wide and escorted the woman and the cart to the dinning room. "How is my daughter?" Deborah asked softly with pleading eyes. Loki assured her that Mya would be alright, "she is healing as we speak, and I will not leave her side until she is well". Deborah believed him. "I will see to it that you are not disturbed, except to bring food." and she turned to leave. "Miss Deborah, I am so sorry", Loki said sincerely. She smiled at him, nodded and left.


	28. Healing, Birthing and Gouging

Mya slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room, memories of the attack fresh in her mind. Loki emerged from the bathroom and saw that she was awake. Their eyes locked, he approached her carefully and sat beside her on the bed. Her huge brown eyes pleading, filled with anguish and apprehension as he gently palmed her cheek and she leaned into his touch. He could see the recognition in her eyes, that she had known he was here. So much emotion, so much was being said between them without words. Loki gently took her into his arms and held her to his chest. He lightly rubbed her back and hummed to her. Mya lifted her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck and inhaled deeply. "Let me know when you are ready to talk about it baby", he whispered. She nodded against him. Loki crawled in bed with his little girl, covered them up and held her to him, and they slept.

For the next several days, Loki stayed by Mya's side as she recovered. They had held each other, and talked about everything that had happened when they were apart. On the fourth day of her recovery, Mya nestled into Loki's neck, arms around each other, "I know what it is that you wish to ask me", she whispered. "You arrived just in time, my love, and my virginity belongs to you." Loki felt a stir deep within him at her words. He looked into her eyes with a devious grin, his voice deep and low, "and I will have what is mine", he growled. Mya giggled and shoved him off the bed. Loki just looked up to her and laughed. 

In good spirits, the Princess emerged from her chambers and called for Daniel. She was dressed in purple and gold, looking every bit the monarch that she was to become. Daniel arrived with Thor, both updating the Princess on their decisions and their progress. She was pleased to learn that each and every survivor would be cared for and she issued an official statement to welcome the Asgardians. As the days passed, everyone was working to clean up and rebuild, and progress was being made. As Mya wished to oversee their progress, Loki escorted her to where ever she wished to go.

There were two groups which met at the castle, the Healers group with Dr. Banner and the Healing Of The Heart room. A large building was being built in the city for Dr. Banner as Head Physician, with a hospital and a lab. Princess Mya and Deborah planned that they would join the healers when time allowed. They would all need to learn about Asgardian anatomy and illnesses. Dr. Banner also visited the women's healing room. At first, the women became panicked by the man, but as they got to know him, his kind and gentle nature put them at ease.

One day, Princess Mya wished to visit the Asgardians. Loki took her to their camp, as most of them were building and farming on their new land. When they neared the ship, three small children ran to them. They were upset and crying, and the littlest boy ran to Mya, "help us, our mommy is dying", he sobbed. "Show us where", Loki told them, and the children turned and ran to some trees, by a clothesline and baskets of clothing. They heard screaming, so Loki commanded Mya to stay put, and he ran into the trees, and called, "Mya! Quickly!" She ran to Loki and saw that he was kneeling down beside an Asgardian woman who was about to give birth. Mya, having been instructed in childbirth, knelt in front of the woman. Loki spelled a soft blanket under her, and held her hand as she let out an agonized groan. It wasn't long before Loki was holding a newborn in his arms, and Mya had the new mother cleaned up, then handed her the child. Not wanting to leave them alone, Loki sent up a flair. Soon, several Asgardians came running to find their new addition.

Several days later, Daniel went to Princess Mya to visit. He told her that he had scheduled a counsel meeting in four days, at which time she would be crowned Queen. He did not care if anyone objected or not, she would be officially crowned in four days. If the royal family wanted celebrations, they could do it at a later time. Daniel told Mya that he required Loki's assistance with some matters, and that he forbid her to leave the castle without an official escort. "But Daniel", Mya batted her lashes, teasing her guard, "you will be taking commands from me now", she giggled. Daniel raised an eyebrow, "that may be, Princess, but if you step one foot out of this castle, Loki will be putting you over his knee." Mya's mouth dropped open, and from behind her, Loki snickered, "uh-hum", he cleared his throat, "absolutely."

Daniel informed Loki of the situation with the dark elves, and how Markham had been involved. Loki agreed to interrogate the lot of them to see what he could find out. They also needed to find Olegrim. He was old and wise enough to avoid detection from the seers, but it was probable that he could not hide from Loki's seidr. Daniel bowed his head, looking grim. "What is it?" Loki asked concerned. "I hate this", Daniel said bitterly, "we found a cottage which Olegrim had laid claim to. There was a young woman inside. He had been breeding her". Daniel cringed, "I wondered if maybe you could look into her mind for any information.. where Olegrim may have gone.." Daniel trailed off, "I don't know, the poor girl is in a bad way. Deborah is trying to help her". Loki shook his head, "I do not know". They proceeded to interrogate the elves. This took an entire day, but Loki did extract several leads from then.

The next day, Daniel went with Loki to the newly appointed dungeon. Upon seeing them, Markham feared for his life. They stood before him in a threatening manner, and Daniel began, "Loki, I do not even want to hear his lying tongue. Probe his mind". Before Markham could even move, Loki pressed his palm to the man's forehead and sifted through his memories, until he found a dark shadow in his mind. As Loki looked into Markham's deep dark secrets, his face twisted in disgust and rage. Markham howled in terror as Loki threw him to the floor, his dirty secrets had been revealed. Daniel grabbed Loki just in time to stop him from killing the man. Loki knew that the people would need to see for themselves what Markham had done. Daniel took Loki out of the Dungeon into a private room, "tell me!" Daniel hissed. Loki took a deep breath, "He has been murdering people for millennia, he murdered Mya's siblings, he used his marriage to Deborah for his own gain, he has bedded women on Vanaheim, he covets Mya and has spied on her in the bath, transpired with Malekith, only to double-cross the elves and seize the throne by taking Mya as his wife, need I go on", Loki's eyes were crimson now. Daniel looked at Loki, turned around, went back in the dungeon, pulled his sword and gouged out Markham's eyes. The man bellowed and howled. Daniel sent Dr. Banner to tend to but not heal the bastard.


	29. Queen Mya Impromptu

The day of the counsel meeting had arrived. Due to the persistence of the Royal family, the meeting was made public and they were setting up the courtyard. Until that morning, it had been kept quiet, now word was spreading fast. Daniel was getting irritated. He wanted to get it over with before something happened. As soon as the last of the counsel arrived, Daniel called the meeting to order. Daniel sat at the head of the counsel, which at this time consisted of Lovik, Lodall, Deborah, Ulmer, Thor, Loki, Heimdall, Valkyrie, Dr. Banner, Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral and the Royal Scribe. The meeting was called to order and, being annoyed at all of the onlookers, Daniel scraped the agenda and signaled for Mya to join them. 

The Princess appeared, and everyone stood. There were oohs and awws from the crowd. She was absolutely breathtaking, her beauty, her grace, her elegance, and as she walked tall and dignified, her gown glittered with the colors of the stones, flowing around her and forming a long train trailing behind her. Her tierra was laced with small flowers, sitting on top of her flowing strawberry blonde hair, which covered her hips. Loki gazed at his soulmate, mouth wide open, breathing heavily, and putting his hands in front of him to cover up his, ah, reaction. The Princess strolled over to Daniel, who signaled to the scribe. The scribe made the official announcement, and removed her tierra. Daniel placed the Ancient crown on her head and kissed her cheek. Then he bowed in reverence, as did everyone else. "My Queen", Daniel spoke loudly and dropped to his knee, vowing his allegiance, and the crowd followed suit.

Before the official meeting was adjourned, and the commotion that was sure to start, Daniel decided to make an announcement. "Due to the current events, as you all know, our traditions have been disrupted for a time, and our world has been permanently altered. For the welfare and protection of our people, and the security of this realm, I have decided to give my charge of the Queen over to Prince Loki, to be bound to him in marriage. As King Thor rules Asgard, Loki and Queen Mya will rule Tyrian, and we will exist together in peace. There was a silence...then chattering...then cheering! Loki barely got himself under control. Smiling, Daniel went to Loki and guided him up to the front beside his soulmate. Daniel took their hands, placed Mya's hand in Loki's, gave them his blessing, and as he was her Royal charge, it was well within his right to do so, he pronounced them husband and wife, King and Queen, and he bound their hands together. The people cheered, waving their hands in the air, and storming the meeting, hence, the commotion. Daniel chuckled to himself, meeting adjourned. 

For several hours, Loki and Mya were surrounded by well wishers, and excitement filled the air. Deborah hugged her daughter, her queen, and whispered in Mya's ear, "the celebration will be seven days from now, when you return from your honeymoon". Mya opened her mouth to object, but her mother would not have it. "You will leave with your husband for seven days, as is the tradition, and then we will celebrate". Mya looked around, and then looked to Deborah, they looked into each others eyes, turned to the large counsel table, waved their hands and white laced tablecloths appeared. Suddenly, the table was filled with all kinds of food. Another table appeared with desserts of all kinds. Lovik saw what they were up to, so with a flick of his wrist, four barrels of Tyrianian wine appeared. The people cheered, delighted and surprised. Loki looked around, summoned his seidr, then colorful confetti, silver ribbons and green streamers were raining down on the courtyard. The scene was perfect. The great feast had begun.

The Queen was chatting with a group of women, so Loki strolled over to get wine for himself and his bride. He heard a familiar bellow from behind him, but before he could turn around, he was hoisted up into the air, cheering and merriment around him. Volstagg and Thor released Loki into the group of merry makers, patting him on the back with congratulations. Heimdall put a mug of fine ale into Loki's hand, and they all drank to King Loki and Queen Mya. Daniel raised a toast, "to Loki, guardian of the people and protector of the Queen", and then he added under his breath, "good luck with that little girl", tipping his mug and gulping the ale. Daniel pulled Loki aside and told him, "Mya has always been a very good girl. The problems that I had regarding her safety were when she insisted on helping others, a very good quality to have, but she'd ignore me and put herself at risk. Do not hesitate to use a firm hand with her and for Norns sake do not fall for it when she bats her lashes". Loki chuckled, "don't I know it".

There were several musicians who had begun playing, and soon people were dancing. Loki took his bride by the hand, led her to the center of the court yard, and with a wave of his hand, a dance floor appeared. He led out with her, and others joined. Loki pulled his bride to his body, arms around her waist, and held her close as they swayed to the music. Mya nestled her cheek into his chest and draped her arms around his neck, Loki resting his chin on her head, and they melted together.

Slow dancin', swaying to the music

Slow dancin', just me and my girl

Slow dancin', swaying to the music

No one else in the whole wide world...


	30. Ravage Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven glorious days and nights to come on their honeymoon.  
> And come they will.

Loki and Mya slipped away from the celebration, into their Royal chambers. Loki cast a privacy spell so they could not be disturbed. He turned to his bride, taking her hands in his and sat her with him on the couch, facing each other. "My precious girl", he began, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "There is something I must tell you, that I would give anything for it not to be so", pleading with his eyes. "My father", she replied knowingly, "what became of him?' Loki sighed deeply, in a low growl said, "Markham killed him". Mya spoke to him with her eyes. After everything that had happened, she was not surprised.

Mya stood up, and looked into Loki's eyes. "My husband, for the next seven days, I wish for us to get to know each other in every way possible". As she looked at him, she was weaving her seductive spell. Loki's eyes grew dark, his breathing quickened, he replied in a low, raspy voice, "what is it that you wish, my beautiful Queen?" Mya gave him an alluring smile, and her dress disappeared. She definitely had his complete attention. "Well, my King", and her shoes and stockings disappeared, "I do want something from you", Loki had a feral look about him, as her corset disappeared. " Ravage me", her panties disappeared and she stood naked before him, "I command it". Loki let out a feral growl, his eyes flashed crimson, he stood in front of his not so little girl and asked, "are you sure Mya?' She hissed at him, her eyes also becoming dark, she growled back, "do not forget what I am, we are bonded, and I will not harm you" and she let a little giggle slip, "now ravage me or suffer my wrath!" Mya lunged at him, taking hold of his hair and pulling his head down to her, nipping and sucking on his lips. She rubbed her hand over the bulge in the front of his pants, and gave him a squeeze.

Loki's little metamorph was secreting pheromones, driving Loki mad. She actually climbed him, up his torso to straddle his waist. He held her up to him by her bottom, and she wrapped her legs around his hips like a vice, as Loki took them into the bedroom. Throwing her down onto the bed, Loki rid himself of his clothes, and pounced on her. She squealed as he attacked her neck, sucking and licking, as her hands went through his hair, then down he went. Kneading and squeezing her breasts, he put his mouth to her peak, licked and sucked her nipple while squeezing the other one between his finger and thumb. She moaned, and squirmed, grabbing on to the bars at the head of the bed. Loki growled as he switched sides, sucking and pinching harder. Mya bucked her hips beneath him. Loki waved his hand and secured her wrists to the bars, watching her breasts rise and fall with her heavy breathing. He plucked at her nubs, lowered his head and bit the inside of her breast, hard, and nipped around to the other side.

Taking a deep breath, Loki could smell Mya's arousal, wreaking havoc on his senses. He felt her wriggling beneath him as he slid down her body, kissing as he went. He wedged himself between her legs, and knelt in front of her. Wrists tied above her head, beautiful breasts heaving. Her lovely mouth open, lips full and pink, looking at him with her big brown eyes, she was a vision to behold, his vision. He watched her eyes as she gazed down to his huge, throbbing shaft, then looking up at him, and pulling at her bonds, she implored, "ravage me, make me yours". "Oh little girl, you are already mine". He spread her legs wide, and could see her arousal dripping from her lower lips. Loki dove down and licked her greedily, lapping and sucking up her juices, groaning, wanting more. He spread her pink lips with his fingers and explored her with his tongue. She began thrusting her hips and gasping so Loki laid one large hand on her abdomen to hold her still.

Although his little Queen was mighty, she was small, fully matured, but small none the less. Loki began working his finger inside of her, and another which slid in easily. As he pumped her with his fingers, he rubbed her clit in circles. "LOKI PLEASE!" she screamed. He withdrew his fingers and gripped his shaft, giving a stroke and lining up to her entrance. He drove into her, pumping in and out of her heated virgin canal, stretching her, filling her, and she screamed his name with pleasure, as he drove faster and harder. Looking into her eyes, he saw so much love that it was radiating from her, as she bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts. Loki freed Mya's wrists, as he took her lips in his, kissing her urgently, deeply, with so much passion, and she placed her hands on his face as she returned his kisses.

Tightening his grasp on her hips, he drove them home, both sweating, panting and calling each other's names. He angled himself just so, that they both built up and over the edge, Mya whimpering and gasping "yes, yes, yes, aaaaah…" as he filled her with his seed, hot and sticky between her legs. They held each other tight, in the afterglow, whispering "I love you" to each other.


	31. Making Love

Sitting in their hot, luxurious tub, filled with fragrant oils, Mya giggled as her husband gently plucked at her nipples. "Please just let me", Loki pleaded, "I want to make you better. Since it is my fault.." she cut him off. "It is not your fault, it was MY OWN choice", she insisted. "Loki, I cannot tell you enough how much our first coupling has meant to me, how it has affected me, how you have made me whole. Please understand, I cherish the marks you have left on me". Loki smiled woefully, "you cannot heal yourself". Mya smiled brightly, "I know where to go if I need healing", and with that, she kissed him deeply, as they wrapped their arms around each other, and took pleasure with their kisses.

That night, Loki gently laid his little queen on their bed, slowly removing her dressing gown. She watched lazily as he took her hand and kissed her palm, kissing his way down her arm, and up over her shoulder, then around her neck, kissing and licking. He looked into her eyes as he switched sides and repeated the action. Very gently rubbing her bruised breasts, he was pleased at her reaction as she moaned with pleasure. Kissing his way down, rubbing her lightly with his fingertips, she giggled as it tickled, making Loki chuckle. He positioned himself at her core, and he groaned as she spread her lovely legs wide, opening to him, welcoming him. He could see her arousal glistening, and smell her erotic fragrance, and as he slid his tongue around her opening and over her clit, her gasps and moans were music to his ears. Loki carefully grasped her hips, and using his silver tongue, he brought his metamorph wave after wave of immense pleasure. She wiggled, bucked, moaned and screamed his name, over and over again. 

As Mya laid whimpering and holding on to Loki's shoulders, he mounted her, gently entering her, and then stroking at a slow, easy pace. Feelings of tenderness enveloped him, and he knew that he would love her for eternity. She had given him everything he'd ever wanted, ever needed, something that he'd never thought possible. How could she ever love someone like him? He made sweet love to his girl, so hot and wet, adoring how she seemed to open for him, grip him, as she took him so well. Her eyes fluttered as she raised her hips to meet his tender thrusts, and she cried out in a strangled moan as she reached her peak, Loki then spilled deep inside of her.

Mya awoke in the early morning, and reaching over for her husband, found that he was not there. Moving to sit up, she winced as every ache and pain was making itself known. "Loki", she called out, and he appeared from outside on the balcony. "I was watching the Tyrianian sun rise", he smiled, "care to join me?" She smiled up at him, struggling to get out of bed while keeping the smile on her face, which did not go unnoticed by her husband. Clothed in his pajama bottoms, Loki tenderly uncovered his bare wife and laid her back onto the bed. Surveying her perfect body, he frowned. Their eyes met, he gave her a stern look, and she submitted obediently. Using his healing seidr, her body was feeling wonderful in no time. Feeling little waves of arousal, tingling through her body, Mya wriggled and gasped. Loki chuckled from low in his throat, he just could not resist.


	32. Yes, My Lord

The first light of the morning shown through the glass doors to the balcony. Loki sat teasing his bride with his seidr, shooting tiny wisps of sensations over her tender skin as she was attempting to dress. Mya giggled, throwing a pillow at him, as she dropped her dress for the third time. With a devious grin, Loki flicked his wrist, and the undergarments which she had managed to don were suddenly on the floor. He slowly swept his eyes over Mya's body, she stilled, as he admired every bit of her. "What would you have me do, my lord", she asked, becoming aroused. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Loki's clothing disappeared, his manhood springing up to attention. He patted his thigh, "come here baby", in a low raspy voice. She obeyed, and stood before him. 

"Do you want to please your king?"

"Yes, my lord".

"Would you like for me to touch you?"

"Yes, my lord".

"Would you like for me to fill you full?"

"Aaa, yes, my lord".

"Oh little girl, I'm going to make you cum so hard", and he pulled her closer,

"You will not move unless I move you".

"Yes, oooh yeah.." his lips went to her nipple, licking and sucking, and then to the other one.

Loki pulled his bride to his side, and he laid her over his lap, still on the side of the bed. He rubbed all over her backside, and patted her bottom. Then he slid his fingers between her legs and into her folds. Already wet, he worked her up easily, two middle fingers sliding in and out of her as he worked her clit with his index finger. Mya lifted her hips, but was met with a SMACK. Enjoying the sensation, she moved again, and this time the smack was harder.

" Oooooh little girl, another game that we can play", and he pulled his hand away. Loki lifted her off his lap and stood her in front of him, facing away. Grasping her hips, he pulled her down backwards, and guided her on to his hard shaft, so she was sliding down on him slowly, as he gently eased her down, and spread her legs apart over his. Very much in tune to his soul mate, he began rocking her up and down, a little faster, a little harder.

Loki reached around and rubbed her clit, and she began bouncing up and down on his shaft, so hot, so wet, the angle was driving them both crazy. Mya let out a series of yelps, and she came hard, panting and whimpering. Loki holding her tight, turned them around on the bed, and thrust into her from behind, hard and fast, deeper and deeper, until he let out a strangled howl.

After they had laid together a while, Loki gently pulled out. Mya looked over at him and smiled lazily. "Baby, are you alright?" he asked, rubbing her arm. Mya turned to him, hugging him tight, "yes husband, I believe I am the most sated woman in the realm, with one appetite anyway", and she nipped at his chin. "Now let me get dressed, and I will whip us up some breakfast". They dressed in royal leisure clothing, and ate their breakfast on the balcony.

The royal master bedroom included a most beautiful and spacious balcony. The stone itself was lightly tinted in blues, reds and purples, lined with deep mahogany colored wood on the floor and part way up the walls. Sheer curtains which appeared to change colors danced around them in the breeze. They sat at the wrought iron table, in cushioned chairs. A large platter of breakfast food set between them. They had assorted pastries, fruits, pancakes and sausages, with grape juice and mint tea.

As they ate, they watched the people in the streets below them. There were carpenters, bricklayers, and various craftsmen working to rebuild the city. Mya looked into her husband's eyes, and with his own, he agreed. They would postpone their traditional honeymoon, and help to rebuild their kingdom instead. However, they were very much enjoying this moment, feeding each other luscious bites of fruit, when a knock came on the door. As Mya arose to answer it, giggling, she smooshed fruit in his face, and leapt out of his reach. With a low chuckle rumbling from his throat, Loki grumbled, "that's one".

The Queen composed herself, tying her robe, she gracefully answered the door. She was met with a dozen Tyrian roses, of red, pink, and purple, adorned with baby's breath and gold ribbon. Peaking out from behind the bouquet was Thor, and Daniel behind him. "Ah, my beautiful Queen", Thor said sheepishly, "is it safe for us to enter?" "Of course", she answered, smiling as she stepped aside.


	33. To Rid The Realm Of Evil

The Queen took her beautiful bouquet, thanking Thor, and arranging it into a vase as the men sat talking on the balcony. "Brother", Thor began, "this was not my idea to disturb your, uh, your.." Loki stared at him pointedly. Chuckling, Daniel spoke up, "My King, we have an urgent matter to discuss. Lovik has information on the renegade elves, and has asked that we join him below the castle, as we also have a matter to address in the dungeon".

Daniel turned to Mya, "I apologize for hurrying everything, my Queen, but first things first. Lovik has insisted that yourself and the King be gifted of the stones." "Of course, we will meet you at the door as soon as we've dressed", Mya replied. 

Lovik and Deborah escorted the King and Queen into the vault. Magnificent, dancing rays of colored lights welcomed them. Even Loki was impressed with the magical beauty. Pinks, purples, reds and blues were reflecting throughout the room. Something happened that Lovik had never seen before. The amethyst case opened itself, the stones vibrating and humming, with not two, but three stones were lit up. There were two red stones and a purple stone ready to be claimed. Lovik and Deborah had gasped at the sight. 

Mya took Loki's arm, "you will go first, my King. Hold your hand over the stones", and in doing so, the largest red stone emitted golden streams of light. Loki looked to Mya, who nodded with a huge grin, and he picked up the King stone. Then it was Mya's turn, the purple morph stone and the red Queen stone called to her. Deborah gave them each a special small box, lined with felt, in which to keep their stones. Loki had never in his life felt so honored and accepted as he did at this moment. Looking at Mya, he knew that he was home.

Mya went with Deborah, as they wanted to see how everyone was doing in the Healing of the Heart room and the nursery. Loki and Lovik joined Thor, Daniel and Heimdall in the basement guard's chamber. Heimdall reported first, "I have seen Algrim, he is leading a group of about 20 surviving elves. However, they became aware of being watched, and have blocked my view. Lodall and I will combine our abilities and find them, we just need time". With a nod from Thor, Heimdall went on his way. 

Daniel spoke up, "Markham's treachery, his treason and betrayal of this entire realm must be addressed. He is much too dangerous to ever be trusted again, and beyond redemption. As long as he is allowed to live, he poses a mortal threat to our realm." Lovik agreed, "never before have we had an execution on the planet, but never before have we seen such treachery." "What do you propose?" Loki asked. Daniel stood tall, "I will execute him", and with sad hearts, they agreed.

Gudren told Mya and Deborah about everything that was happening in the nursery, she was giddy with excitement. Over half of the children had either been adopted, or claimed by surviving family members. There were 19 children left in the nursery, all healthy and well cared for. Gudren said that King Thor had visited the day before to enquire for an Asgardian couple. It seems that their three children were killed in the attack on Asgard, and they wished to adopt as soon as their new home was built. This news made Mya's heart swell with joy. If ever two kingdoms needed each other, it was these two here and now. 

Deborah and Mya made their way to the Healing of the Heart room. Dr. Banner was there talking to the healers, who had frightful expressions on their faces. "Ladies", Dr. Banner spoke, "we have an issue for you to please address". The Queen looked to the horrified healers, "tell me, what is it?"

Lydia, the youngest of the healers spoke, "my Queen, we have most disturbing news. The young woman who was brought to us, from the cottage, well, she is with child". Mya then discerned from Lydia's eyes that the baby was elven. Mya and Deborah looked to one another, "does she know?", Deborah asked. "No, but we do not know what to do, to tell her could do her harm, and this doctor", pointing to Banner, "wants to tell her". Mya raised her hand to halt further talk, and thought about this. 

"Do not tell her, do not tell ANYONE else, and you will wait for further instruction from the Counsel. I will call a meeting today", Mya asked Deborah to evaluate the woman, while she left to call the meeting. With the use of the rocket cycles, all of the counsel members, except for Lodall and Heimdall, stopped what they were doing and made their way to the castle. Loki approached his Queen with apprehension, "Mya, what is it?" She told her husband, and added, "the implications are horrific, and we must be certain to address this matter with care". "How is she?" asked the King, "she does not know".

The counsel meeting was brought to order, chaired by the Queen. Dr. Banner spoke first, and then Deborah. All of the possible outcomes, and options were discussed. They would need to make it a top priority to capture the dark elves, and rid the realm of their evil influence. Never before had an abortion been considered, but there was no choice. The woman's name was Kaddy, and they would make certain that she was well cared for. Dr. Banner had said, as did the healers, that the pregnancy would kill Kaddy. The counsel voted to spare her the pain, anguish and humiliation, and to not tell her. It was also brought up that the Asgardian wished to adopt Tyrian orphans, and the counsel unanimously agreed.

After the counsel meeting, King Loki called a security meeting, devising several plans to locate the elves and protect their people. By the time they were finished, Loki was tired and hungry, and retreated to the royal master chambers to find his wife.


	34. Seduction

Wearily, Loki entered the master chambers, closing the heavy doors behind him. The lighting was dim, looking around, he called,"Mya, sweetheart". With no answer. Loki turned toward the bed chamber, and walked right into something blocking the way. Uncertain as to what was happening, Loki pulled his dagger as his senses reacted, shifting to high alert. Then he heard a very sweet, very sensual voice, "You will not be needing that, my lord", and with a smile forming on his lips, he vanished his dagger, and his wife appeared, standing before him.

Loki's breath was taken away, and he gasped as he laid eyes on his queen, the most tantalizing vision he'd ever remembered seeing. Mya stood in front of him, reached out to his chest, "sit", she commanded as she pushed him back into her armless dressing chair.

Her beautiful strawberry blonde hair was pulled to her left side, into one long braid with purple ribbon woven through it, hanging over her left breast. Her torso was enclosed within a beautiful, black corset with orchid embroidery along the edges, laced in front with red strings that were tied into a bow in the center. Loki could see her little, lacey, black panties underneath the sheer, black wrap around her hips. Her legs and feet were bare, and the contrast of black against her white, soft skin was maddening.

With a flick of her finger, sensual music began to play. Mya's hips began to slowly sway back and forth, and around in circles, twisting her torso and gyrating her pelvis slowly, intimately, hypnotically, entrancing her soul mate under her spell. A low, raspy moan vibrated from his throat, his eyes turning dark, staring intently at his raving beauty.

As his metamorph looked him in the eye, her hands moved to grip her breasts, molding and squeezing them, as her hips swayed erotically. Her morph charms were feeding from her husband's appetites, greatly heightening their arousal. She slowly slid her hands down to the bow of her corset, and began working the laces loose. She looked intently into his eyes, her brown eyes huge, accentuated with black liner and thick, long lashes, a touch of rose on her cheeks.

Mya loosened the top of her corset, exposing her uplifted breasts. Loki outright groaned, a strangled growl coming from his throat. Her breasts taut, areolas a deep red violet color, nipples firm and ripe. Further lulling her beautiful husband into a hypnotic frenzy, she plucked her nipples for him, hardening them even more, as she palmed her breasts from underneath.

Unable to take his eyes off of his wife, even if he had wanted to, Loki found himself panting, and wondering just how he had been so fortunate to be loved by this incredible goddess. Even though Mya was a foot short of himself, she was a most capable, proper, and formidable queen. Her elegance and her grace were noticed by everyone. However, at this moment, he was noticing her breasts, as she bent herself down into her husband's face.

As Loki moved to grab her, he found that he had been bound to the chair with invisible bonds. "Oh no you don't, my lord, you do not move until I allow it", she breathed, sweet voice dripping with sexual innuendo. His brazen beauty, with her mouth open, breath heavy but even, positioned her right nipple to his lips. Instantly, he wrapped his lips around her tender flesh and eagerly sucked, as he circled her hard nipple with his tongue, nipping and licking, and she moaned in satisfaction.

He longed to take her into his arms, but he allowed her the dominance, it was intoxicating. She pulled away from his mouth, her nipple bright red and rock hard, and she offered her other breast to him. He took her greedily into his hot, wet mouth, groaning with blissful satisfaction, suckling with urgency, nipping harder. "My lord", she growled, very much a feminine growl, as she pulled away, "your manhood is ready to burst, perhaps I shall relieve your, ah, growing discomfort", as she backed up several feet, swaying to the music.

"And perhaps I shall put you over my knee, little vixen", Loki said in such a low, feral voice, looking at her with those dark, hungry eyes, causing tingling and burning right down to her very core. Challenging him, she gyrated her hips as she slowly removed the sheer, black wrap from her waist, dropping it to the floor. Her following actions caused Loki to come undone...

Huge, brown eyes locked on his, a sultry look of pure innocence on her lovely pixie face, she very slowly, leaned forward and stuck her bottom out, while gracefully hooking her thumbs into the sides of her little, black panties, pushing them down, hips and breasts swaying wantonly, shimmying her panties down her legs, and bending over further to step out of them. Loki's little vixen strolled over to him, vanished all of his clothes and straddled him, placing her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

Breaking her magical bonds, Loki put one hand on her hip, and the other he slid between her legs. Checking to be sure that she was ready to take him, he probed her core with three long fingers, discovering that she was dripping wet and ready. Mya took hold of him, stroked him a bit, then lined herself up and slowly slid down on his huge throbbing shaft, opening her, stretching her. They both groaned as she raised herself up and dropped down on him, riding him hard and fast, grasping his shoulders.

Loki, gripping her hips, rutted up into her slick, tight channel, as she bounced up and down him. Her arousal overflowing, she wailed as the climax overwhelmed her. Loki lifted her off of him, and took her to their bed. Removing the corset, he set her on her hands and knees, gripping her hips, and he pounded into her. She was moaning and whimpering, besotted with pleasure. Loki reached around and stroked her clit. She was so wet and swollen, and as he pumped harder into her, he made her cum again, screaming her beautiful husband's name. Upon hearing her calling his name in the climax of their arousal, he came hard, his seed filling her with one last stroke.


	35. The Royal Line

It was a brilliant, beautiful day. Ribbons of color filled the sky, swirling pastels of light. There was a kind of hum in the wind, as if the planet itself was singing. Birds were seen soaring up high, as the wildlife were venturing out again. Crops and gardens were growing, and the people were rebuilding their lives. 

Queen Mya personally went to check on Kaddy, who was doing well. 

The Asgardian couple, the Laurysons, arrived at the castle. They were shown to the nursery, and Mya met them as they entered the main room. There were sixteen little children, all content and cared for. Eddah Lauryson had such kind eyes, and spoke softly to the children. She picked five children, tears in her eyes, pleading with her husband. Gudren led the Asgardian couple into a room, and put the five children in with them. After about an hour, they all exited the room, with teary eyes, the husband announced that they would like to take these children home, the children clung to Eddah, and so a new family was formed.

Heimdall and Lodall had taken the warriors, and apprehended Olgrim and his elven followers. Without sustenance, they had grown weak, but still fought to the death. They would not be captured, as it was their way. Ulmar and his small but mighty army had kept a constant patrol between the fall district and the winter district, where the dark elves could easily hide. They had helped the Seers locate and capture the elves. Always a peaceful people, unless their families be threatened, in which case they became fierce.

Lovik and Loki had sealed the portal that had lead to Asgard, which would now only open up into empty space. They also heavily spelled the portal to Vanaheim so it could only be opened by Lovik, Loki or Deborah.

The planet's cloak and shield were working better then ever now, with Lodall and Heimdall guarding it. There were several portals around their space, which were monitored.

There were many additions now, a training field lead by the Warriors, a college for healers and a hospital/laboratory directed by Dr. Banner, and New Asgard was going up fast. Mya gave Thor access to all of the gold that they wanted, along with the many other treasures which the realm had to offer. The Asgardians had brought several kinds of seed from their home, and began planting crops new to Tyrian. Their crops were flourishing.

Loki and Mya were discussing all of these wonderful things that were happening. "You know, love, you hold the staff of the Norns, you have been blessed", Loki said as they sat in the throne room. "WE have been blessed", Mya replied, "but there is something that has weighed heavily on my mind", Mya arose, whispered to the page, and then motioned for Loki to follow her.

The beautiful Queen of the Ancient realm led the handsome King to their chambers. She locked the doors. "My Lord", said the Queen bowing her head in submission, "the next thing we must do is to produce an heir", raising her eyes to look up to him. She was thinking about how beautiful he was, so tall, perfectly sculpted, lovely dark eyes, his cheekbones, chin, his neck, oh such long, knowing fingers...Loki flicked his wrist and she stood completely bare before him, "you little minx, I know what you are thinking", he growled as he lifted her up and carried her to their bed.

Loki laid his beautiful wife down on their bed, and overflowing with love for her, he began with her hands, licking each finger. Kissing up one arm then down the other, back up to her neck, he nibbled and sucked his way down to her breasts. Mya moaned and giggled, causing Loki to chuckle. He lovingly licked around each nipple, then suckled as he squeezed her breasts. Loki whispered sweet endearments to his little girl, who was submitting so sweetly.

He licked and kissed his way down to her core, and groaned when he found how wet she was. "Oh my sweet, little Queen, so juicy and delicious", burying his face within her little pink pussy. He gripped her hips, held her firmly, as he lapped at her, licking and sucking her engorged clit.

Mya moaned, "yes, my lord, my husband, oh yes.." she was nearly crying, bucking her hips. He slid two long, slender fingers into her as he gave her clit a suckle, and Mya climaxed hard, as he worked her through the orgasm. She was so sensitive, so responsive, she was his.

Loki knelt between his girl's legs, hooking his elbows under her knees, spreading her wide open. He could see her lovely, pink, engorged pussy, oozing her sweet juices, open and ready for him. Grasping his rock hard shaft, he guided himself to her entrance, and thrust deep, all the way inside her. Her mouth was open and tears were falling down her cheeks. Loki stilled immediately, "baby, what's wrong? Am I hurting you?" he asked concerned. Mya looked into her husbands eyes, "no", she breathed, "you feel so good, I love you so much, please Loki, I need you", and with that, passion overtook them, and Loki thrusted into his wife, faster, harder, deeper, until they were both moaning, and coming undone. Mya cried out with unbridled pleasure as Loki pounded into her, as they climaxed together, and then collapsed.

Loki carried his girl to the bath, filled the tub with hot water and scented oils, and they washed each other in the tub. Washing, rubbing, patting, kissing, licking.. Mya giggled. "What? What is so funny?" Loki asked chuckling. She looked into his eyes, "as I was saying about needing heirs", Loki nodded. "Well husband, we will be having twins in about seven months!"

That evening at supper, Loki happily made the announcement. The Royal line of the Ancient realm would continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have enjoyed this and would like a sequel, please let me know in the comments. Thank you for reading.


End file.
